The salvation of the new world, is in the hands of the old
by p3rc4rwby
Summary: After the apocalypse, the only country standing is the united states, after 1000 years, America will arrive to a new world, where they must evolved to survive it and at same time uphold believing's of their country, but at the same time the people and huntsman would have to make a decision: fight for the kingdoms or for America (rated T may change to M) read author note at the end.
1. Chapter 1 act: 1,1

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT'S IS IN THIS STORY (EXCEPT MY OR READERS, OC CHARACATERS OR OBJECTS)**

* * *

 **The salvation of the new world, is in the hands of the old**

Chapter 1: prologue and "timeline"

In the far corners of the galaxy, exists a planet named Remnant, in this planet exist 4 kingdoms, **Vale** and **Vacuo** (Sanus), **mistral** (Anima), **Atlas** (Solitas) and Kuo Kuana (Menagerie) , where the main 4 kingdoms ( **A** ) are at "peace", as well with the other humanoid species of the planet which were name, Faunus, these people look like humans but with a single difference, they have traits of a animal, that range from animal ears, tail, skin, claws and many more.

But this is "peace", is not because of peace relationships with each other, not because the economy, because of a "creature" that lives in this very world, nobody knows where they came from, that the only (so far) mission that has is to hunt and the kill all humanity and there are known as…

 **THE CREATURES OF GRIMM**

They come in multiple forms, the beowolf, boarbatusk, nevermore, creep, death stalker and many more. the only thing that is known about the grimm is that, the older they are, the more powerful they become. Scientists from all over the world have always dream about experimenting with the Grimm, but this task has been met with complete failure, because after the Grimm are kill, they disintegrated, living nothing behind to study.

 **But this wasn't always like this…**

A 1000 years in the past, Remnant didn't even exist, but what really existed in her place was the planet earth, where there were more than 100 different cities, millions of humans living in all those cities, where Faunus and Grimm didn't even exist and the only thing that humans fight were themselves, but all that change in the year 2016

During a meteor shower, a asteroid impacts the moon which cause the debris from the impact to go strait to earth, causing damage mostly in America and Europe, after that scientist say that everything is going to be fine, but anomalies start affecting different parts of the world, which is later identified that a fragment of a brown dwarf was what hit the moon and that because of that the moon is stuck in our gravitational field, which made that the moon starts going in spiral directly to earth.

But, thanks to the professor/scientist Alex Kidner machine that creates electromagnetic pulse, as well thanks to the ASEP (American space elevator program) that uses a prototype of nanowire that is highly conductive, that will be launch through a GPS guided cruiser missile, with is converted to a cooper plasma warhead, which will detonated in the moons core to magnetize the moon's core, which will eject the brown dwarf (like a + magnet, with another + magnet), which all the mechanism and parts will be manufactured in earth, but ensembled in the moon and the personal have to be train in less than 3 weeks.

After the training the mission is a go, with a team of 8 people, which they have 7 hours to build, which they would succeed, with 2 casualties, from malfunctional equipment. Then with the missile launch, it detonated in the core expulsing the brown dwarf, but at the same time the explosion of the missile made that ¼ of the moon separated itself from the moon.

The end of the world was stop…, but for how long.

2 years later a new apocalypse arrived and this one couldn't be stop, from all around the world earthquakes and volcanos started to appear and later tsunamis and even a few big debris from the cracked part of the moon. The entire world was decimated by it, killing millions or billions of people.

The only country that wasn't affected massively was the unites states, but even if they do survive the cataclysm, the cities weren't so lucky, most of costal cities where heavy damage as well in the center cities of the country, which could take decades or more than a centuries, when the government see the state of crisis, they decide to take control of the country, which to the populace didn't like at all, but it was for the good of the country.

A 115 years later, mostly every city was rebuild as well to the reconnection of civilians communication satellites , which led to the country to rise again, somewhat, but the government did not relinquish there control of the country, because they become drunk in wealth and power, at the beginning I didn't cause to much problem, but eventually, the people grew tired of all this and started to revolt, mostly does that live from Minnesota to the south and to the west and the dam exploded, in 2136 when states started to live the united states and separating the country (democratic east and hegemonic west).

This enrage the government that they order all military bases that they take control of the government in those states, but, to their surprise, they don't do anything. This is because in all those bases, they disconnect any an all communication with the old government (by choice, mutinied, killing their commanding officer and staff of the base and replaced them), except area 51, which is later takeover by an assault of military and air force units.

For 3 years, tensions where high with each half of the country and that tension exploded in 2139 after the assassination attempt of the president of east (unites states), Richard Thompson, which started the second American civil war, which it would last for 5 hellish years.

The civil war would remain in the same defense line (Minnesota, Wisconsin, Iowa, Illinois, Missouri, Tennessee, Arkansas, Mississippi and Louisiana) for 2 years, with some attacks outside of the defense line, it would stay the same until the siege of St Louis, thanks to strategic genius of lieutenant-commander Marcus Alarcon. That broke through the defense, which give the opportunity to advance, thanks to using old tech planes (it's Normandy, pre and post invasion operations), later that year, a breakthrough in Michigan, an amphibious assault lead by general Catherine Kobayashi that destroy the Mackinac bridge, cutting off part of Michigan, which later on will transform in a pincer move, after the Wisconsin defensive line was destroy, Wisconsin will be the first state that surrenders after the civilian population overthrows the government building after all the causalities and all lies that were told to them.

1 and ½ year later, the original defense line was destroyed after coordinated attacks with spec ops teams, low altitude attack planes, as well, thanks to hackers the civilian morale as well a little on the military, after reveling what the government has been doing to the people. Which thanks to that multiple "resistance group" started to attack government building in the south of the country (Florida, Alabama and Mississippi).

1 year later only 13 states still stand, thanks to area 51 and the best scientist of east that created the autonomous knightmare frame, that thanks to their weaponry ranging from sub-machine guns (made specially for knightmares) ,a 140mm cannon (HEAT, HESH and APDS rounds) and thanks to their landspinners have a high mobility that make it hard to aim with almost every heavy weapon (except guided ordnance or already emplace anti-tank land mines) and as well to the invention of the emp grenade, as well with the new railgun cannon, but every general and admiral knew that trying to attack through ground forces will be a suicide, even with their new weaponry in ground units and their only option was through the sea , but with the Zumwalt destroyer class and the only Gerald R. Ford class carrier, defending the south coast of the hegemonic west would be suicide, the navy decided to reintegrated a class of warship, the battleship (fuck you to anyone that spoke something bad of this ship)

Most political figures, the president (democratic east) and even a few general and admirals have it's doubts about it, except the admiral in charge of the project, admiral Charles Cutter, because he knows that the experimental weapon would work.

At the assault a fleet of 6 destroyers, a submarine and as flagship the battleship were sent to destroy the threat, before the carrier could launch any fighter, the hangar and generator room where getting annihilated, they didn't know what was hitting them, but admiral cutter knew, they were getting hammered by the new heavy railgun cannons, capable of piercing 75 to 100 mts of armor, with new heavy explosive armor piercing shells (HEAP), after 50 shots the carrier becomes a floating wreckage, the same fate with the Zumwalt class, with a clear victory of the east and the return of the old giants to service of the navy.

5 months later and the war was almost over and the war would end in with the fall of Maryland and after 1 month the city is bridge and troops storm The Pentagon, The White House and any other military facilities and with the capture of the president (hegemonic west), generals, secretaries and the congress (of the west), they declare the surrender of all military forces and that they lost the war, but before that, thousands of people escaped from the supported states to the ocean (in that time unknow waters) with a uncertain future ahead of them. Later they are sent to the east to be court and executed, but before they. With the war over, families finally reunited with each other, friends reunited, and the country starts with the long repair of the nation physical, mental and emotionally and with a new future for the new America, one where they will follow there constitution and what the old world one said, that this land welcomes everyone and where they can find the freedom that any person is waiting for.

For a century America was at peace and with no enemy's the atomic bomb (any type) were almost all dismantle, with a few of them intact for any kind of emergency (end of the world or retaliation event type) and with this all information related to the atomic bomb was locked away in a secret area that almost no one knows about except the general of the area, the president and the secretary of defense.

With America in peace, multiple advances where made, a cure to the cancer, actual working prosthetics that can be connected to the nerves of the human body, hydrogen combustion cells to the public, etc. But one important discovery was, "DUST" as it was call, even though this isn't used in any type of form, they help with the creation or progress of multiple types of projects, both in civilian, scientific and military life (in the codex).

But this peace wouldn't last long, a 100 years later, numerous reports of weird activities where received in the state of Florida, at first was normal reports about people disappearing in parks and destroyed cars, but, those reports become more and more severe ranging from gas stops complete destroy, multiple police patrols found literally dismembered and shredder, the final and a call to the military was when a entire hotel was destroy with all civilians inside, by what the caller described as animal with black fur, cover in some kind of "skeleton armor" (said by the caller) and red eyes.

Later they send 2 patrols to investigate the place, when they arrived they found that all it´s true and that they needed back up, what arrived as backup was 2 dozen of SWAT units as 1 ½ police officers with different types of weapons, the mission was a pyrrhic victory, with all objectives complete, but with almost all police forces send kill by this "creatures", but this officers weren't save by other officers, but something that most people would call it paranormal, after the cam footage was extract of the SWAT team and from what it shows, it´s that they survive this because something activate inside of them that explode in a glow of light, which it later on materialize as some kind of force shield that protect from a "wolf type 1" (werewolf) and a "boar type 1" (boarbatusk), but that cannot be seen unless it takes damage.

Later that year more attacks from these creatures started to appear in all over Florida (mostly south Florida, better know that it's from Orlando to the south), as well some places in the states of Georgia and South Carolina. After the attacks report of the attacks are sent to the government, the president orders the evacuation of all civilians from the most dangerous areas to Miami, as well he sends 3 fleets and troops (formation of fleets in the codex) 2 fleets to Miami to defend the evacuation and 1 fleet to South Carolina to destroy anything that's on the coast, it would take 2 weeks 70% of the population was evacuated and over 4 million people (civilians, militaries, air force, police and a few navy), stay to hold the line until the third fleet arrive to evacuate them, but only 25% of those that stay could evacuated before the line of defense was overrun.

After what it's know as the "swam of demons" (remember they don't know anything yet, at this point) destroy half of Florida, the president order the construction of a wall 30 kms of Orlando to stop the advance of this "demons", as well the authorization of napalm ordnance, meanwhile the army and air force destroy any pocket of packs of the "demons" in the other 2 states, but later on, other states would fine more of this "beast" in other states, that would be later be call operation: demon extermination, with a few of them not being destroy, those would be used for experimentation and weaponry prototype testing (testing grounds), including south Florida.

What also was discovered is that more people started to get this "shields", mostly those that were from south Florida and that they give them powers, scientist from all over America have been trying to identified what inside their body that activates this, but they haven't had any luck with it. With theories that said that a country deploys some kind of virus that activates this, or that this are psionic powers, but so far nothing. The things that have discovered is that, including the shield and powers, is that they give the user augmented strength, velocity, agility and a little of regeneration (heals cuts, bruises, broken fingers, etc.).

After all this was over, the government authorized to NASA that the can re-start their space program, with the authorization for the program and as well with the advances with technology it was possible, their first mission was to construct a base in the lunar surface. In the next 10 years the first colony in the moon will be stablish, not yet independent of America, but to which starts to mine little resources, 25 years later the colony becomes self sufficient and more companies and scientist corporation start to arrive to the moon to mine the metals and helium-3, which would start the study of fusion reactor, for a more clean a sufficient energy then nuclear energy, as well to send exploration mission to other planet in the solar system.

50 years later the colony is official independent, with a population of 500 and has started to expand and the first spaceships start to appear, these ships jobs are solely for mine debris from the crack part of the moon and move asteroids, as well with the experimentation of the atmospheric entrance of a spaceship with out the problem of heavy damage in the hull.

5 year later, a fateful encounter happens in the south of the country, that shows America that their planet has change much more their thought, one of the few satellites that are operational. Finds, after a scan, that a fleet of boats appear to be in direct course to the country around a 150 nautical miles, a ragtag fleet is send which is compose of patrol ships, a few destroyers, a submarine and a few of the first corvette class atmospheric air ships (AAS class ships), with reinforcement of a carrier, a battleship, a few destroyers and more corvette class AAS. After intercepting the fleet, the captains noticed that the ships isn't even armed to do heavy damage to almost any ship (except the patrols), when the leader of the fleet ask that the "commander" of the fleet to move his/her ship to one of the destroyers, after that happens, the captains (with a few of them in screens in the wall) are surprise that this people have animal appendages in their bodies (ears, tails horns and a few claws), but after mentioning that they are humans, a few of them almost attack them, which confused them even more, when those few are calm and see their faces, they ask a stupid question to them "do you know what we are?", to the y which shook their heads to. After that everyone starts to ask question. Around 2 hours and both sides find out things, for the American was that this people are call faunus, about aura (shield), semblance (superpowers), the kingdoms and how the faunus were treated, to which everybody was furious about it. To the faunus that a place like America exist, nuclear power, spaceships, to which made the faunus laugh until they were show a view of the planet from the moon, to which one of them faint and the rest was speechless, after that one of the captains informs the president of the situation, but to his surprise, he knows about it.

Th president knew about it, because one of the captains decided to inform him about the situation and left connection on with the president, he them appears in one of the screens to present itself and say that the Americans will help them with any they can, to which surprised the faunus and ask why they help us, to which the president say "your species are in desperate need of humanitarian help and we will help you anyway we can" to which they were grateful, but still wary of them, they arrange to stablish and build a town in the south of the country with the help of America to build a town that can house a few thousand, this will be the start of an wary alliance for the first couple of years.

For the first 5 years this alliance was wary by many people, mostly faunus, but after that time all begin to settle down, with faunus getting jobs well paid it, not being treated like second class citizens, not being discriminated and living in peace, and for the next 50 years more faunus begin to arrive at America, with wariness at first, but later on accepting it, thanks to the other faunus.

The government after knowing about the kingdoms, re-activated the CIA, stop any expansion in the planet and that any expansion in the moon, all types of windows were replaced with on-way windows and retractable panels to block any light front them, all experiments and spaceships weaponry had to be made in the space, all construction of spaceships had to be build in the moon or spaceports and for the next 700 years all types of advancement in America happen. Medical advancement made possible that the age of the human increase to 150 years old, the creation of AI, fusion reactors become the new energy on ground and started to appear on ships, a new type of mech (titan class) appear with their pilots working at one of the highest secretly levels, that the ships can go down to orbit without heavy damage and the creation of kinetic shields

And for all those centuries they stay hidden, but they know that this will not last forever, and all that started with a call of help from the faunus in menagerie.

* * *

 _Author note:_

Welcome to my first story, ladies and gentlemen!

Well as I say this is my first story that I have made, but this wasn't my idea, the original idea was created by 98 and he give me the permission to take his idea, but he takes all the credit for the idea, NOT ME.

This story is going to be more like a x-over, but not with characters, is going more with the technology and weaponry of different anime, videogames and a few original stuffs that I made, but as well you (the readers) can make original stuff.

If you will be so kindly to check the authors note at the end of the chapter, I will explain the rule for the review or pm's.

PS: this isn't a story that I'm doing just for fun, this (and any future stories) will be in honor of a family member that couldn't make it to this world, so for me to honor him the protagonist will always have the first name of that person (no matter what) and if the character is female i will ask the mother of that person what woulb had been the name if she was a girl.

PS.2: the tittle is work in progress,, if you have a better title, PM me to check it out.

PS.3: sorry if you find something weird with my writing, i don't write very well english

Well, I hope that you like this story, even if this is my first try.

Now for the upload schedule, I can't tell exactly when I upload, but I could say that is between 2 weeks and a little more than a month

Now the rule (dread arises, hehe):

-It will not be tolerated bad mouthing towards me or anyone on the reviews, this stories is for having fun, so be polite with everyone.

-If you criticize me or the story, first know what are talking about and THEN criticize.

-If there are error, with my writing then say it (I need all the help possible)

-OC's are permitted in any story (faunus, human, AI), but I need to evaluate them first

-I would not write overpowered OC's, in this story at least and when I need one, I would say it

That's all for of the rules, later I would put additional ones.

So that's all and I hope that you have a good day and like always.

See you around.


	2. Chapter 2 act: 1,2

**Welcome to new chapter of my story!**

 **Well for starters, thank you to those that are following my story.**

 **Followers: 4**

 **Favorite: 1**

 **Reviews: 0 (for now, I hope so)**

 **Views: 101 (!)**

 **Thank you, to those who give it a chance to this story, I really thank you.**

 **Now as I have said in the first chapter, reviews are welcome, if you have any questions or any grammatic error, live it on the reviews or PM me, so I can fix it.**

 **Now, with any further interruptions, LET'S GO TO THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 1: Menagerie under attack.

At the most southern-east of remnant, there is a island by the name of Menagerie, where is the "capital" of the faunus, which is the most faunus populated "settlement" outside of America, this island was supposed to be a gift for the faunus after the great war, with a little part of them saying that it was fair, but big part of the population knew what this was. The faunus are the trash and menagerie are your weir.

But over time the island became a place were every faunus could live in peace, without racisms of the humans, without being judge by their appearance, because even when "equality with the faunus" was granted, this "equality" various between kingdoms, with Atlas being the worst in this, Vacuo the best and Mistral and Vale in the middle. But even the faunus of the kingdoms where getting tired of all the discrimination and racism, so they found it The White Fang, that at the beginning was just a pacifist administration that will tried to bring equality.

But after the first leader stepdown and a new one takes his place, in just 1 year the organization and tactics of the original white fang change drastically, from peaceful protest to coordinated attacks to any shop or company that mistreat the faunus and it was working, but it was bringing equality from fear, but what they don't know are the consequences that will bring, from fear comes hatred and from hatred comes revenge.

During that 1 year, the white fang has angered the only man that can do harm to any faunus and get away with it, Jacques Schnee, to which he was furious that he contract a mercenary group to attack the fang HQ in Menagerie and that they are allowed to take anything they want, to which the accepted without a second thought, but what they don't know is that after the fang started with this new tactics the ex-leader of the white fang, Ghira Belladonna, now mayor (or chieftain?) of menagerie immediate demands to the new leader, Sienna Khan, that she has to leave the island, but she refused. Ghira didn't what to end this in a fight, so for a week there were talks with each other, until they reach to a conclusion.

The deal between the 2 of them, was that Sienna and everyone that wants to join the white fang will live the island and that she will left a recruitment center with 20 people here, and Ghira allowed and said that to anyone that wants to join the fang he or anyone from the island won't stop them in any way possible and in just 1 year just over a million people has live the island including the mayor's daughter, Blake Belladonna.

And because this kind of news doesn't reach to the public of other kingdoms, they don't know that they are going to unleash one of the biggest massacres since Mountain Glenn and what this mercenary group it's about to do it's just started the awakening of a sleeping giant.

 _30 minutes before the attack_

In the mayor's house, where Ghira is working with paperwork, to which he is getting very stress about it. With his wife, Kali Belladonna helping him every now and them, to which she is bringing a set of tea for him so he can rest a little with her, but before that there was a knock in the door, to which kali pause and put the tray in a nearby table and go to answer the door.

After she opens the door and she is meet with a man around mid 30's, with a height of little more of 1.70cm, brown hair tied in a pony tail, black eyes, with 2 fox ears in his head and dress with the menagerie guard armor.

"Oh Joshua, did you need something?" asks Kali kindly.

"Nothing ma'am, I just want report something with the chief, if he isn't busy of course" said Joshua, adding the last part.

"I'm sure that my husband doesn't have any problem with it, come in" said kali, stepping a little, to let him pass.

"Thank you, ma'am" said Joshua stepping in.

After taking the tray, both started to walk to Ghira's office, to which arrive in a couple of minutes. After reaching to the door's office, Kali knock and they hear a "come in" to which they enter.

"Hi honey" "Sir" said Kali and Joshua.

"Hello darling, Joshua" said Ghira.

"I bring you tea so you can rest a little with me" said Kali.

"Excellent, could you prepare the cups, I'm going to first talk with Joshua before I rest" said Ghira.

Kali nodded with a small smile, and she go to put the stray in the table, meanwhile, Ghira and Joshua step outside of the office to talk.

"What do you want to report, Joshua?" ask Ghira.

"Nothing major, sir, just one of the patrols is incomplete" said Joshua.

"What patrol?" ask Ghira.

"Silva's patrol, sir" said Joshua.

"What happen to his partner?" ask Ghira.

"He is sick, sir, the local doctor came during the afternoon and said that he has fever and vomit, so the doctor gave him a couple of days to rest" inform Joshua.

"And had you find a temporally replacement? Ask Ghira.

Joshua shook his head, "Nobody sir, but if you don't mind, I would like to be the replacement, sir"

"Why?" ask Ghira.

"Silva is an old friend of mine, and beside standing as a guard in front of your house almost all day without doing something is boring" said Joshua, with a little grin.

Ghira chuckle a little. "Alright, if you don't mine, then you can do it" said Ghira.

"thank you, sir" said Joshua.

After that Joshua leaves the mayor's house and starts to walk to his friend house.

 _15 minutes before the attack_

After 10 minutes of walking, Joshua arrive. He climbs the little stairs and knocks on the door and a minute later, his friend comes out.

He is male, around almost 40's around the same height 1.70cm with blonde hair, brown eyes, with a pair of eagle wings, do the left wing have cuts and a few bruises and dress with the menagerie guard armor.

"Hello Joshua" said Silva, extending his hand.

"Hey Michael" replied Joshua, taking his hand with a hug and a few taps in the back.

"So, what are doing here, you know that I have to patrol the area now" said Michael.

"I know, that's why I'm here, I'm your temporally partner" said Joshua, surprising Michael.

"What happen to my partner?" ask Michael, a little worried.

"He is ok, he just got sick, the doctor came to tell me that he has fever and vomit, so he is going to be out for a few days" said Joshua, calming Michael.

Michael sighed in relief. "Well that's good" said Michael.

"So, let's get started" said Joshua

Before their patrol started, Michael close his door with key, after that both started to walk in the streets and their patrol begin.

 _8 minutes before the attack_

There have been in patrol for a few minutes and everything is calm, Joshua starts to see if there's somebody near them, he doesn't' see or sense, so he starts talking with Michael.

"So, any important news from America?" ask Joshua.

"Just one, the president and the congress have declared that the use of orbital bombardment, super-heavy railgun cannon and the few nuclear weapons can't be use near ANY settlement, no matter what and IF they are use, it's needed authorization of the president and the secretary of defense" said Michael.

"Well that's a relief, any other news?" said Joshua.

"Just the normal news, but nothing important" said Michael.

"And any news from the higher ups?" ask Joshua.

"From what they said to me, that there is going to start the construction of a few outpost in the south of Anima, there are talks about a new modernization of the fleet, but I don't know if is going to happen or not and the battleship class have change their designation to light cruiser, with a new model that's going to replace the OLD Montana class." Said Michael.

"What the Montana class?" ask Joshua.

"From what I know, most of them are going to be costal defense to the big cities and a few of them as museum ships" said Michael.

"It would be cool to be see a Montana class from that close" said Joshua, earning a nod from Michael.

Nobody in Menagerie knows, but Michael and Joshua aren't what they seem to be.

Michael is one of the few CIA agents that are outside of America, there are at least 2 CIA agents in almost every kingdom, except for Atlas, and to any undercover spec ops or military American to get news from military channels. He has a care free personality, but when danger is close, he is deadly as a shark.

Joshua is a sergeant in delta force, he is the "guard" of those CIA agents and because he is in delta force, he is already one of the most experience with CQC, stealth missions, etc. He can fool anyone that is a target, and he is very friendly with anyone, but make no mistake, if you're someone that wants to hurt someone he cares about (family, friends, colleagues), then you are dead.

 _2 minutes before the attack_

After a few minutes of patrol Joshua spots something in one of the alleys, he can easily see 2 figures planting something near a storage, he calls Michael quietly and points to the alley, so they hide.

"What do we do?" ask Michael.

"Let's go to the rooftop and we ambush them by dropping on top of them" said Joshua, which earns a nod from Michael.

Joshua holds on in Michael arms, as he takes him to the roof, ones the 2 of them are in position, Joshua holds he's hand with 3 fingers, meaning they drop in 3, Michael nods. After the 3 fingers are down, they jump on them, making them fall to the ground.

"Let's see who they are" says Michael, which they drag them.

After dragging them to the street, they are surprise to see that they are humans.

"Wait, why are they humans here, the port guards should have warm about humans coming to the island" said Joshua.

"Something isn't right" said Michael, "go to the alley and check if there is anything out of the ordinary".

Joshua nods and goes to the alley, meanwhile Michael inspects the 2 bodies, to which he can easily see that are armed with a pistol and a knife, he also identified a couple of magazines for sub-fusil, but they don't have them in hand.

' _they most likely have fall, after we drop on top of them'_ though Michael.

"MICHAEL¡" screams Joshua.

Michael starts running to see what is in the alley.

"What did you find that you had to scream my name?" ask Michael.

"That" is the only thing that says Joshua and points at, to which Michael follows the finger.

"Dear God" says Michael.

What they see, is a type of bomb with a timer that shows 44 seconds.

Joshua it's about to panic, when Michael stops him.

"Don't panic, we're near the ocean, I can drop the bomb there, you tie these guys with rope or anything that you can find and immediate alert all the guards you can find to start searching these bombs and alert Ghira" orders Michael to Joshua

Joshua nods and starts to do what he was told, at the same time Michael take the bomb and flies as fast he can in direction to the ocean.

' _come on, come on, come on, you can do it'_ though Michael.

After 35 seconds he reaches a safe distance to drop the bomb, after dropping it, he flies back. He turns to see the splash of the explosion, to which he sighed in relief.

But, before he reaches the mainland, he sees multiple explosions all around Kuo Kuana.

'This doesn't make sense, humans from almost all the kingdoms wouldn't do this and Atlas wouldn't attack any faunus settlement unless they were attac…' thought Michael, until he realizes something, to which he facepalms.

"it's so obvious, Jacques Schnee must have sent these attackers after all the trouble that the White Fang has done, to the shipments of his company and I know where the other humans are" said Michael, thinking out loud.

Michael then flies in direction to the White Fang outpost, when he is close enough, he sees that half of the building is on fire and starts to hear what appears to be gunfire, to which is completely silence when he reaches the entrance.

Michael position himself at the side of the door, with his pistol at hand and a knife in the other hand, he counts until he reaches 3 and kicks the door open.

 **(FBI! OPEN THE DOOR¡, sorry I couldn't help it but imagine that "old" meme, hahaha, ok back to the story¡).**

After entering the only thing he could see was chaos, bullet holes in the walls, turn or destroy furniture, a lot of cartridges and a dead body.

"HELLO! IS ANYBODY ALIVE! ANSWER ME!" scream Michael, trying to see and hear someone.

'god dammit! This smoke doesn't let me smell anything!' thought Michael, angry.

After not finding someone alive, he goes out of the building and flies into the air to try to find them, but the only thing he sees are multiple boats going to the horizon.

'dammit! It's suicide if I try to attack' thought Michael.

Then he started to feel something vibrated, he took something out of his pockets, a little object with a rectangular form, he presses a button and a holographic image appears in front of him, he stares at the information and pales.

'NonononNONONO!' thought Michael, he desperate searches if the info is corrupted or a glitch, only to find that is true.

"Dear God" said Michael, with fear and despair in his voice.

In the hologram, it is shown some kind of map and what appears to be a sensor info of that same zone and it shows dozens upon dozens of dots, with more sensors appearing in the hologram with the same information.

 **(Scorponok, by Steven Jablonsky)**

Michael flies as fast as possible to his house, to which he thank his luck wasn't near any of the bombing sides. After arriving he immediate goes down to his basement and opens a panel in the floor, immediate a retinal scanner appears in it, after it scans his eye, a voice speaks to him.

" **Codename, name and organization"** said the voice.

"Michael Silva, I'm a CIA agent, codename is M1C40EL-S (Michael-s)" said Michael.

" **Access granted"** said the voice.

"This is an emergency message from CIA agent Michael Silva, Menagerie is under siege by grimm, grimm horde class-3, Menagerie defenders can't hold a horde of this sizes, we need reinforcements immediate, I repeat. This is an" said Michael.

 **The Pentagon, Washington DC**

The Pentagon, one of the most important buildings in America, the building itself busting with activity, but today was different, because of one message, with alarms ringing in all the building.

A man is walking in direction to central command, this man is general Julius Hidalgo, a 50 years old general, veteran of many grimm incursions in Florida and expansions to outer islands, he has black hair with gray at the sides, a scar that passes from his forehead to his right cheek, with his left hand being made of metal.

He enters the central command, to which one of the guards sees him.

"Attention!" said the guard, saluting the general, calling the attention of all the people, to which they salute as well.

"At ease" said Julius.

"Give me a sitrep, immediate" ordered Julius.

"Sir, CIA agent Michael Silva has sent a SOS message, from what it said, is that the Menagerie island is under siege by a grimm horde of class-3 and that the military of the island doesn't have the armament to stop it" said an officer.

"Do we have confirmation?" asked Julius.

"Not yet sir, the satellite will be in position in a couple of seconds" inform an officer.

After that, the main screen lights up showing the continent of Menagerie, the sat then changes to thermic scan and it shows hundred upon hundred of grimm signals in direction to Kuo Kuana.

"Dear God" said one of the technicians, resuming everyone thoughts.

"They need and they need now, contact nearest fleet strike force, tell them to commence operation: Protect Faunus Heaven (PFH), they are authorized to use any type of ammunition except medium railgun artillery support and the incendiary weaponry can be only use outside 5km outside of the forest and not in the city" ordered Julius.

The technicians immediate start to relay the orders to the strike force.

 **In the middle of the ocean, 423 miles of Menagerie.**

In this section of the ocean, is patrolling fleet strike force N°7, with his flagship the light carrier, Ernest D. McWhorter. The admiral of this fleet is Angel Winters, she is a moose faunus with 2 antlers in her head, with long red hair, dress with a white admiral uniform and with 2 pistol/katanas is her hips.

In the bridge of the carrier, admiral Winters is seated talking with central command about the situation.

"Yes general, I understand… yes, I'm mobilizing immediate" said Angel, ending the transmission.

"Communications officer, open a channel to all the fleet" ordered Angel.

"Yes ma'am" said the officer, seconds later he gave her a thump up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new mission that come from the top, our mission is to assist the people of menagerie in repealing an assault of a class-3 grimm horde, even though we aren't going to reach on time to save all the people, were going to do every thing we can to avenge the fallen, this admiral Winter, out" said Angel, through the communications relay.

"Helmsman, full left rudder, set course to Menagerie, Kuo Kuana" ordered Angel.

"Aye, aye, admiral" said the helmsman.

A fleet of 20 ships goes in direction to Menagerie, the kingdoms don't know what it would bring the future, but with this incident they just change their entire history and they don't even know it.

* * *

Authors note.

Thank you for reading the chapter, I hope that you enjoyed!

Now, the next chapter will come out, in mid-February or at the end of February, with a new chapter for the codex to.

I didn't upload a new chapter for the codex at the same time as this one, because there isn't a lot i have to explain, for the next chapter of the codex there will be information of this chapter and the next one

Well, as with any story, I hope that you follow this one as well (to any newcomers to this story)

And remember the rules for the reviews are in the first chapter (I chuckle, and the readers sweat drop, ahaha)

Well, see you around and I hope everyone has a good month


	3. Chapter 3 act: 1,3

**WELCOME TO MY THIRD CHAPTER!**

 **So first thank you for following this story and give it a chance**

 **Followers: 8 (yes!)**

 **Favorite: 4**

 **Reviews: 8**

 **Views: 407 (YES!)**

 **Now, before I respond to the review, if your review doesn't appear it isn't necessary to send it over and over again, because I received the review in my Email (not saying anything bad to Kushmaster5000) just for all of you to know.**

 **Now for PERORONCINO: The Kingdoms in general (like populace, hunters/huntresses, police, etc.) then no, they don't know, BUT a few groups of people know about America existence and that all I'm going to say (me thinking: don't say spoilers!, don't say anything important!)**

 **For Kushmaster5000: I know your kind of people (I'm sometimes that kind of people), but I'm not going to America OP to humans/faunus enemies, to the Grimm (and anyone that works with Salem), now that's a different story**

 **(In the future, I will put the review rules in my profile)**

 **Know as I have said before, reviews are welcome, if you find any errors in the grammatic, please tell me in the reviews or PM me.**

 **NOW, LET'S GO TO THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 2: An unexpected help.

Michael was passing near the SOS beacon waiting some kind of response from anyone, it's been almost 15 minutes, and nothing has reach yet, he was about to leave when a message arrived at the beacon, he immediate plays the message.

" _ **This is admiral Angel Winters, from strike force N°7, central command has heard your SOS message and has dispatched us, to your location, ETA: 1 hour. You just had to hang on until we arrive, admiral Winters, out."**_ Said the message.

"an hour… then I had to activate them, if we want to survive, but first" thinking out loud.

After that, he closes the panel and leaves the basement. He leaves his house and flies as fast as possible to the nearest alarm to activated, a few minutes later he arrives to the alarm and activate it.

All around Kuo Kuana, the people started to hear the grimm horde alert, the people started to panic and all guards, those that are sleep or awake, begin to put their guard armor and taking out their weapons, but for a dozen of those guards didn't do that, because they received a message.

" _ **This is Michael, we got a big problem, a grimm horde class-3 is coming to Kuo Kuana, in an hour a fleet strike force is coming with reinforcement, but, we all know that the Menagerie's military doesn't have the weaponry or manpower to defend their home, so I want EVERYTHING that all of you have to set up a defense of this people, we meet at the mayor's house and be quick, we have at least 30 minutes"**_ said Michael's message.

These men immediate went to their house's basement, where they tear a plank of wood, revealing a facial scanner and a retinal scanner, to which in each house 1 or 2 walls started to shift revealing their equipment.

 _10 minutes later, mayor Belladonna house._

To say that his house was a chaos, will be an understatement, after the grimm alert was activated, all guard lieutenant from the sectors of menagerie have only just arrive after organizing their guard's sectors to "reassure" the civilians, but now there are more important matters.

"Who activated the alarm?" ask Ghira.

"From what we talk about, before entering to your office sir, no one of us was even close to an alarm and neither any of the flying patrols go to the alarms, because they fly directly to us to inform of the situation and, no one has seen any grimm in the borders, right?" said one of the lieutenant, to which the other nod to what he said.

"Maybe it was Joshua, he isn't here?" speculate one of the lieutenants.

"No, he wasn't, he was here informing me about the humans the bomb our home and he didn't tell me, because of the alarm" said Ghira, surprising the lieutenants.

Meanwhile this was happening, Kali was trying to calm his nerves, after the alarm was activated, his husband has told her to stay in the living room and wait, until confirmation of this was positive. But no one has come to told her anything yet and it isn't calming her in any way possible.

She was so distracted that when someone knock on the door, she jumps a little, after calming herself a little, she stands up from the sofa and walk to the door, as she opens the door, she finds herself face to face with a group of people that she hasn't seen before.

Before she could even do anything, she hears a voice that she recognizes.

"please ma'am, don't do anything hastily, we're here to help" said the voice.

Kali turns its head to the voice, just in time to see the helmet retract itself, revealing the face of Joshua.

"Joshua?!" said Kali in surprise and disbelief.

"Hello ma'am, I know that this need to be explain, but right now we don't have the luxury to do that, so if you let us pass it, it will be appreciated" said Joshua, in a commanding voice.

Kali nods dumbly, because she knows of the situation and because she doesn't know what to make of the people in front of her, she steps aside and let them through.

Joshua, Michael and the rest start to jog to Ghira's office with Kali behind them, after reaching the office's door, Kali enters to the office.

After entering, Ghira sees his wife and sees that she is nervous.

"Darling, something wrong? Other then what's happening" ask Ghira, adding the last part.

"uhm… just that, Joshua has arrived with a few friends, but he's different" said Kali, nervous.

"What do you mean?" ask Ghira, which the lieutenants are wondering as well.

"uhm… I let them pass, for all of you to see" said Kali. Opening the door.

After that happens, the tension on the room skyrockets more than already has, and puts Ghira and his lieutenants in guard, because they see Joshua and a group of people wearing what looks like a "techno-suit", with weapons that looks more advance that even the standard Atlas weaponry and what appears to be drones, floating a little more then 2 meters in the left shoulder.

"Joshua… what… is this?" ask Ghira, dumbfounded, as well the lieutenants.

"This is something that had to be kept hidden until much later, but with the situation at hand, we didn't have any choice" said Joshua.

"But right now, we don't have the time to explain all this, we have at the very least 15 minutes to prepare for the incoming Grimm horde, so we don't have time to answer these questions" said Michael, retracting his helmet, surprising everyone (except the delta force team) in the room.

Ghira and his lieutenants stare at them for a moment, until everyone nod with their heads.

"They are right, we don't have time for this, BUT, after all it over and done, both of you had to explain all of this, alright" said Ghira, with a commanding voice.

"Yes sir" said Joshua and Michael, saluting him.

"Now, it's obvious that you had information about this, if you don't mind reveal to us, it will be appreciated" said Ghira.

Michael steep forward, with his drone, he tells the drone to do something, to which the drone come to the center of the group and open a sloth and moments later it shown a holographic map of Kuo Kuana and its surroundings, impressing everyone (except the spec ops team) in the room.

"From what my sensor array detected, there is a massive horde of grimms coming this way, most of the horde it's coming to the most affected area of the bombing, so it's coming directly to the epicenter of Kuo Kuana" said Michael, dread forming in Ghira and his lieutenants.

"How massive are we talking about?" ask one of the lieutenants, fear in his voice.

"Very massive, fortunate enough I contacted my superiors and they are sending reinforcements" said Michael.

"How long do we have to hold them off, until your reinforcements arrive?" ask another lieutenant.

"From the first Grimm that start to appear, we need hold them off for at least 30 minutes, then the navy and army forces are going to help us eliminate any and all Grimm resistance that's left" said Michael, relief and nervous can be seen in the faces of everyone (except spec ops team).

"So, what's the plan" ask Ghira.

"Our plan it's simple, we evacuated any civilians that live near the borders to at least 3 blocks, and turn that in a bottle neck with any everyone that knows how to use a gun in the second floors and melee weapons in first floor, you still following me, right? Explains Michael, he asks the last part, to which he sees nods.

"What about the alleys?" ask another lieutenant.

"For the alleys, we need to blockaded them with all the furniture you can find and we need to set up firing squadrons, in the end of those alleys, for when the grimm broke through, we know that the Grimm won't disturb this parts when the attack begins, but later on, they will try to broke through these positions, so we need to be prepared" explain Michael, he receives a nod from the lieutenant.

"What about the people?" ask Ghira.

"We need you, to evacuate the civilians to the sector where the attack won't be severe and that they can hold the off, what I'm saying is that you sent the civilians to the sectors that weren't bombed and destroy or block any entrances to those sectors" explains Michael.

"And the people near the coast" ask another lieutenant.

"From what I know there isn't any aquatic class Grimm coming here, but that situation can change pretty fast, so I need that you live at least a 100 guards to defend that zone I will let one of Joshua's men stays there, so he can keep us updated in that zone" Explain Michael, and the lieutenant nods.

"any more questions? About the plan or any preoccupations?" ask Michael. To which none said anything.

"Ok, gentlemen, let's begin, we got our homes to protect" said Ghira and everybody scramble.

After that, every guard was inform and begin the evacuation of the designated areas, as well to take out every furniture to block the alleys, every guard that knows how to use and shoot a weapon are in their positions, the spec ops team it's show to be placing mines near the defensive line and Joshua pass to Ghira and his lieutenants to maintain contact and to inform of any type of breach in the area.

When the first Grimm arrive, the area wasn't finish in the evacuation efforts.

"Dammit, the evacuation hasn't finish" said a spec ops soldier.

"Fuck it" said the spec ops and started talking through his radio.

"start shooting at them, it's obvious that they are more attracted to the fear of the civilians, we need to hold them off" said the spec ops.

After that every guard and spec ops started to shoot at the Grimm, successfully attracting the attention to the defenders, in under 5 minutes more and more Grimm started to appear from the forest, with it did their job more complicated.

As well with the apparition of Nevermores, to which a guard saw it and scream, "feather barrage incoming" to which everybody through itself to the ground with mostly alive with a few wounded and 5 deaths, including the guard that scream it the warning, he didn't have the time to take cover, before a feather struck him in the head and impaled him to the ground.

10 minutes in to the fight and reports came that one of the alleys barricades was destroy and Grimm starting to enter the city, the guards try to push them back, but the grimm had numbers in their advantage, breaking the defenders formation and living streets full of dismembered or half eaten bodies, with multiples packs of Grimm, try to enter houses to kill the civilians that weren't evacuated in time.

After that a messenger arrive to Ghira and Joshua, to inform the about the situation. Both of them weren't happy about this, they thought that they would have more time, but they were wrong. So Ghira send messengers to tell the guards in the zones to destroy the bridges.

These bridges were destroyed thanks to brute force or to well place dust fire or ice crystals, that when they were shoot the bridges explode in fire of turn into ice, to break it more easily.

 **MENAGERIE, KUO KUANA, COSTAL/PORT SECTOR.**

In the port sector, to say it was crowded will be an understatement, it's full of families that live in what it's now a warzone in the borders of Kuo Kuana, all of them are nervous, scare or frighten, as well with the guards protecting them.

Matthew is the spec ops soldier that Joshua send to help protect the civilians and during all that time, he is been pacing around hearing all the updated of the situation through his radio and he doesn't like it, at all.

'God dammit, I hope that this doesn't get worse' thought Matthew, with a little of sweat in his head.

Meanwhile, while he was distracted with his own thoughts, Grimm started to pour out of the water, but this were types that are barely seen in the surface. **(these types will be in the codex, if you want to learn more)**

Matthew thoughts were interrupted when his sensor, starts to locate multiple contacts appearing in the beach, he looks at front and sees them and he curse.

"GET OUT HERE, GO INLAND, GET OUT HERE!" screams Matthew, and starts shooting the grimm.

All civilians started to run and scream in terror, and the guard try to fight the grimm and save their people, but some weren't lucky.

"Joshua, come in! dammit it, answer the fucking radio!" scream Matthew, as he takes cover behind a wall in a nearby house.

"Matthew was going over there, I can hear gunfire and screams from here!" said Joshua through the radio.

"We got at the very least 8 dozen of enemies in the beach!, from what I can identified, they are Mirelurks and Yagdras!" answer Matthew, shooting the Grimm and taking cover as Mirelurks shoot spines at his positions.

"Where the fuck it's the fleet?!, we need those reinforcements, NOW!" scream Matthew.

"I just got word from them, the fleet is 15 minutes from here, but reinforcements arrive in 5" said Joshua, gunfire can be hear through the radio.

"Roger" said Matthew, cutting the transmission, he is about to retreat, but sees civilians trap in a house nearby, surrounded by Grimm trying to break through.

"Oh, no, you don't" said Matthew, angry. He started running to the house, shooting his weapon at the Grimm.

After reloading his weapon, he kicks the door open and sees a family of tree under the table of the kitchen.

"COME ON GET OUT! I WILL COVER ALL OF YOU!" scream Matthew, as the family run to safety.

But his luck runs out, when a yagdra shoots his in one of his legs with high pressure hot water, that makes him stumble and fall in pain as he sees the skin of his legs fall.

He grits his teeth's in pain and limps to a nearby house to take cover and shoots the grimm, to at least slow down the advance and waits for those reinforcements.

 **15 MINUTES BEFORE, N°7 FLEET STRIKE FORCE, 89 MILES FROM MENAGERIE.**

In the fleet, everyone was going to their battle stations, but the ships with more activity are the carrier and troop transports.

Within the troop transports are, in one is the 134th infantry division and the other with multiple divisions of APC and other variants, and knightmares, with a few pieces of artillery.

Every troop is in different decks, preparing for the deployment operation, meanwhile all squadron leader (infantry, ACs, artillery a knightmares) are waiting for the battle plan.

"I hope that we made it in time" said a soldier.

"Everybody hope that we made it in time, all pf us knows what a Grimm can do, remember that they are still packs of Grimm in the south of the country" said another soldier.

All that talk stop when the lights in the decks turn off, and a hologram appear showing to major-general, David M. Tague, dress in his blue uniform, with the main screen showing a satellite view of Kuo Kuana.

"ATTENTION!" said a soldier, saluting, follow by the squad leaders.

"At ease" said David.

"Alright, you all know the situation, a class-3 Grimm horde is attacking Menagerie, from what we know, the first defense line in Kuo Kuana has started to fall and grimm are starting to pour into the city and the satellite is showing that aquatic class Grimm are about to reach to port sector of Kuo Kuana" said David, the map showing the advance positions of the Grimm and their direction

"So, the plan is to sent first the infantry and knightmares to clean these 4 drop zones" said David, with the map showing 4 points highlighting their drop zones. "After you have cleaned these zones, we will be sending the artillery and the APCs to reinforce the positions." said David. The map showing infantry and knightmares signals, then the Grimm signals disappearing and APCs and artillery IFVs showing in the map.

"Then when all the forces are in the secondary line of defense, you are going to push the Grimm back until you reach the first defensive line and hold them back until the fleet and the rest of the air force arrives to send them to hell" said David, the map showing all signals and IFVs moving to the position of the first line of defense, with the fleet and fighters signals showing up and all Grimm signals disappearing.

"Now, to your transports soldier!, move move move!" said David, with his hologram vanishing.

All the captain stan up and started to go to their units and started to board the VTOL "vampires" ( **C** ) transport troop, with the "condor" ( **C** ) and "ogre" ( **C** ) variants for the vehicles transport, which started to take of after a few minutes, with a fighter escort.

In the helmets of all pilots a transmission started to play, to which specify that they are not authorized to attack the Grimm flyers, which confused them, but they remember that because of almost no mayor negative emotions in the area most of the enemy flyers would by old enough to tank a few missiles with their armor. So, their mission it's only to protect the transports.

When they were in reach of Kuo Kuana, some of the VTOL's droop drones, to have a better visual and send a live transmission to the fleet and Pentagon, they could see all the damage, multiple fires in what's left of the first line of defense, destroyed houses, with what looks like to be multiple shock points in the second line and in the port sector.

With the orders to commence the operation, the infantry and knightmare VTOL's go to their designated drop zones.

 **MENAGERIE, KUO KUANA, CENTRAL SECTOR.**

Joshua and Michael, are in the middle of the second line of defense, shooting at the Grimm, while Ghira is fighting a Ursa alpha, with the rest of the defenders are trying to hold on the line so that the Grimm don't kill their families.

Joshua sees that the line won't hold on much longer, and their ammunitions are running low.

'For the love of God, hurry up!" thought Joshua, when he hears a buzz and smiles.

He sees in the sky the recognizable silhouette, of the American VTOL's, with men and nightmares drooping out of the sky.

"move men, move, let's sent these bastards back to hell!" said a soldier, aiming his gun at the Grimm.

Soon all men started to shoot the Grimm, making the defenders take a little rest, as well to see in awe the robotic suits that literally ripped a new one on the Grimm.

Michael and Joshua sighted in relief and they see Ghira coming as well with a big gash in the shoulder dripping blood in the ground.

"Boss!" screams Joshua, running at Ghira, with Michael in toe. They both support Ghira to bring him to safety.

"Medic, we need a medic over here!" scream Michael, to which a group of soldiers come running to them and they scan him.

"We had multiple bruises in the right arm, deep gashes in the shoulder, possible broken humerus and severe aura exhaustion" said a medic, analyzing the situation of his patient.

"We will take care of him from here, you return to the battle" said the other medic, taking Ghira with them, with both Michael and Joshua with worry faces.

After that, they run to the line to start shooting at the Grimm, to which they saw that they have stop their advance, they search for any squad leader or commanding office.

"Who is in charge here!?" ask Joshua, screaming over the sound of gunfire.

"The sergeant it's over there!" said a soldier, as he guns down a beowolf.

They run to the sergeant location, to which it's seen giving orders to the soldiers and knightmare squads

The sergeant sees them. "Who are you, identified yourself?" ask the sergeant.

"Sergeant, Joshua Martinez, delta force team, sir" said Joshua, with a salute.

"CIA agent, Michael Silva, sir" said Michael, with a salute.

The sergeant salute as well, and they then focus on the battle that had right now.

"What's the ETA for more reinforcements, sir?" ask Joshua.

"The rest of the reinforcements will be arriving in 5 minutes, with the fleet in 10 minutes, the rest of the force consists of a battalion of APC's and a few pieces of artillery" said the sergeant.

"The best position for the artillery is the west and east sector, from what I know those sectors the Grimm haven't been able to breach the line of defense or the very least the defenders are holding up" inform Joshua to the sergeant, and a nod from Michael.

"Thanks for the information, let's see if the engineers had installed the hologram map, so we can see a better layout of this place" said the sergeant, making a signal to follow him, to which they nodded.

They arrive to a tent, to which they see that the holographic screen was already in place, before they can talk, Joshua coughs loudly to gain the attention of the sergeant to which he looks at him.

"Sir, I want to know the situation in the beach" said Joshua, to which raised an eyebrow from the sergeant.

 **MENAGERIE, KUO KUANA, COSTAL/PORT SECTOR, 5 MINUTES BEFORE REINFORCEMENT ARRIVE.**

"Come on, come at me you son of bitch!" scream Matthew, as he run to a mirelurks.

To which the mirelurks charge at him, screeching at him. The 2 collided each other, with Matthew taking the pincers of the mirelurk, as the mirelurk tries to stab his legs with his forwards legs. The 2 trying to overpower each other.

Until he sees a opening in the lower part, he uses that opportunity to kick one of the legs, breaking it in the progress, but at the same time loosing the grip in one of the pincers, giving the mirelurks time to return the same treatment, using the pincer to left a deep gash in his left eye, which he scream in pain, but give him the enough momentum to take the pincer with his hand and breaking it.

Now with the mirelurk distracted, Matthew rolls over to the side and picks one of the swords that are in the ground and rushes to mirelurks, penetrating the armored face and killing him, but at the cost of sword breaking.

He sees in front of him and sees multiple Grimms that are coming in his direction, but before he can do anything, he hears a buzz and smiles, and turns his head in time to see two "condors VTOL" transport drooping 2 knightmare that start shooting the Grimm immediate, with more transport landing behind him.

He drops to his knees, because of exhaustion, and smiles as he sees his comrades shooting the Grimm, he sees that one of the soldier's knees near him.

"You look hammer shit, my friend" said the soldier, with a smile of sympathy.

"Hu, you could say so" said Matthew, trying to chuckle, bit the pain start to comeback.

"I better call you a medic, just stay still" said the soldier.

"Like I have anything else to do" said Matthew.

He can only wait a few minutes after which a couple of medics arrive and take him to medical house (one of abandoned houses) to which they put him on top of a table and start to treat his eye.

At the same time the captain that is in the medical house receives a call asking about a soldier that was in the beach sector, he goes inside, finding the soldier in the table.

Matthew open his right eye seeing the captain talking with the medic and then coming towards me.

"Are you sergeant Matthew, of the spec ops team?" ask the captain.

"Yes, sir" said Matthew.

In the captain's face, a small smile appears. "Well that's good, your superior was asking for you"

 **MENAGERIE, KUO KUANA, TEMPORAL HQ, CENTRAL SECTOR.**

In the HQ, Joshua receives the news that Matthew is alive and stable, but that he has lose his left eye. Joshua sights in relief, to know that at least he is alive.

5 minutes later, more reinforcements appear with the APC's and artillery pieces, to which they were position in the sector with less Grimm, and the APC's move to the defensive line, preparing for the advance.

After everything was ready, they started to push, with the few Menagerie warriors that can help, thanks to this army, they were cleaning the devastated part of the city, fast with most of the Grimm dying pretty easy, and with the help of those robots and vehicles, most of the bigger and dangerous Grimm.

After a few minutes, they reach to the first line of defense and stop, the Menagerie faunus asking why they stop, with the response saying that their objective is to protect this line of defense (or was left of it), the faunus respect their orders, so they ask if they can search for any survivors, to which they were authorize.

And after 8 minutes they started to hear the sound of jets and high caliber weapons, to the Americans a sense of pride and to the Menagerie faunus of awe and wonder, because they were watching a fleet of ships appear in the horizon on top of the mountains destroying the airborne Grimm like they were paper, with planes taking out more Grimm more inland.

To which they were received with cheers and screams of joy from the civilians and guards, to which also earn a smile of the American army.

The first victory of the American, ear the trust of the Menagerie populace and in the future something more. But for the admiral and the ambassador (that already in direction to Menagerie) the most important and dreaded part of this… politics.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES:

Well this turn out to be a longer chapter that, I was expecting, so…

First of all, I'm sorry if the battle wasn't what you are expecting, I spend a week trying to do it more detail, but nothing work so I use the one that "could" work and it was this one. (and I need help for big battle, so any ideas that I can improve, those kinds of scene will be welcome).

The new chapter for the codex will be out, before the end of February.

So, for the next chapter will be the aftermath of the attack and politics (shudder, I try my best on that part).

So that's all, I hope that every last one of you had a beautiful February and a wonderful March.

See you around.


	4. Chapter 4 act: 1,4

**CHAPTER 4 IS HERE, LADIES AND GENTLEMENT!**

Now I want to thank every one of you for following my story or at the very least a chance.

Followers: 12 (yeah baby! Woohoo!)

Favorite: 7 (yes!)

Reviews: 11

Views: 779 (thank you, very much!)

Answer to reviews:

Gamerman: I maybe going to use that model, but NOT as a carrier vessel (like it says in it wiki), maybe I would change it to a corvette o destroyer variant, only time will tell, my friend.

Kushmaster5000: -March 1: Believe me, I know for a fact that even with the technology that we have in 2019, we could still defeat any kingdom military (well except, huntsman and huntresses, I'm pretty sure that a entire battalion will be annihilated, before someone or something could take her down)

-March 2: Yes, it is from code geass, BUT, it has a few difference, they don't have slash harkens and their aren't going to be any MVS swords, but they have a combat knife or a revolving blade sword (or chain sword, if you want to be more simple) and they aren't going to be implemented with any float system or any flying system (nor any time soon, at the very least)

(P.S: and no, what I'm saying about the knightmare in the review isn't a spoiler or anything, they are just changes that I do, to not copy everything about the originals)

Now before you read, this chapter has very little to non any type of action scenes in it, this is just talk and some politics, nothing else, nothing more.

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RANGING FROM TECH TO CHARACTERS, DOES ARE OWN BY THEIR RESPECTED COMPANIES (EXCEPT MY OR READERS OC)**

* * *

 **NEGOTATIONS AND A NEW ALLIANCE IT'S BORN**

It's been 4 days since the attack and operation of search and rescue, still underway, but hopes to find anyone alive after the third day of the operation, so far, there are thirty thousand wounded, ranging from small wounds to gravely wounded, with fifteen thousand still missing and with a confirmed of eighty thousand dead and still climbing.

And there, you can feel a little bit of tension between the faunus and the unknow army (Americans), after the word spread that they are mostly humans, the faunus are thankful that they save them from the destruction of their people and island, but most of the faunus don't trust human that easily, but without their help, they would be in hell.

Tin the ground, the less gravely wounded are being treated in different places in Kuo Kuana, and the gravely wounded are being treated in an auxiliary medical ship that arrive recently. To which provoke a multitude of gasp on awe, as the ship appear out of nowhere.

Right now, an eagle light transport is departing from the USS Ernest D. McWhorter, inboard you can find Joshua, Michael and 4 more people of his team, they just coming back from giving their report to the admiral, and the admiral give them the task to escort Ghira and his lieutenants to the carrier, if they are in conditions, to the carrier. They want to speak with them.

After arriving to the medical ship hangar, they disembark from the transport and walk to the room where Ghira is staying.

"Do you think that he will trust us?" ask one of the spec ops.

"What do you mean Nat?" as Joshua.

"I mean… we pretty much, destroy the trust that we had with Ghira or the lieutenants, when we appear in Ghira's house" said Nat, as matter of fact.

To which shut up everyone, seeing the logic in what Nat said, they just walk in silence until they reach the room where Ghira is staying, Michael stop in front of the door.

"We know that for what we did, we break the trust that we had with Ghira, we maybe even never recuperated that trust again with him or anyone in the island, if word got out of our real affiliation, but no matter what high command or if I lose my job, I will come to the aid of this island, because is the right thing to do" said Michael, with a determined face, which the team nodded in agreement.

They enter the room and find that Ghira isn't alone, but it isn't a surprise who is accompanying him, they can see Ghira in a medical bed, in the side a holographic heart monitor (with all the other medical equipment) and the other side was Kali sitting in a chair and from what it looks like they interrupted a conversation, they turn their faces and thought in their faces they didn't show it, in their eyes they could seen a barrage of emotions, nervousness, sadness and little bit of betrayal and anger (this last 2 comes more from Ghira then Kali)

There was silence for a few minutes, until Joshua started to speak. "I know that, we are the last people that you want to see, but we had orders to take you to the carrier, because the admiral with a ambassador want a meeting with you and your lieutenants, but if you have to say something to us, because of keeping in secret all of this and accept any punishment that you assign us" said Joshua.

Kali was looking at both, with a nervous and preoccupy. Meanwhile Ghira just keep looking at them in silence, in deep thought and after a few minutes, he let a long sight escape from his mouth.

"I should be mad, for everything that you keep hidden, for lying to us about everything I should just exile you from the island" said Ghira, making some of the group to lower their heads in shame. "But if it wasn't for you, your warning of the coming attack and the call for help, we would have been annihilated by the Grimm, so I thank you for that and for all the things that has happen, a punishment won't be necessary".

They all sighted in relief and Joshua give a smile and a nod to Ghira, Kali smile and sighted in relief, knowing that nothing bad was going to happen.

"I going to ask to the doctor if you are able to live the hospital" said one of the teammates.

"Go do that, Benjamin" said Joshua.

Benjamin nodded and goes out, as Benjamin walks away, Michael asks Ghira where are the other lieutenants, to which Ghira answer that they should in their houses or in the American Command Center in the main plaza, Joshua sends Nat and Peter to search for them and bring them here and ask if Kali can come with him, because she acts as a second chieftain that, help Ghira. Joshua contacts the admiral to see if it's possible and the answer was a yes, she can go to the meeting.

20 minutes later, Benjamin come back, saying that the doctor has given permission to leave, but with strict orders that he can't use or move the left arm, so an immobilizer was put in the length of the arm, 10 minutes later the lieutenants arrive and all with minor injuries.

Michael, Joshua and his team with Ghira, Kali and the lieutenants, board 2 eagle light transports and go to the light carrier, even with the ships been here for more of half of a week, they can't stop staring the ships in awe and wonder at the vessel.

The transport enter in one of the side hangars, they disembark, Michael, with Joshua and his team say to follow them to a door, that let them to a corridor, as they walk to a private room, Ghira and his group see crew members doing their job, both human and faunus, where you can even feel in atmosphere that there wasn't any malice of bad emotion, but you can feel peace, prosperity, but most of all a presence of equality, something that Ghira and his group never thought that they will see.

A few minutes later they arrive to the private room, where a table with 10 seats with glasses and water, in the middle of it a disc with the length of a hand, with a big window in which you can see the outside, but it was empty.

"where's the admiral and ambassador, that you were talking about?" asks Ghira.

"Give me a second" said Joshua, as he activates the communicator.

"Admiral, the guests have arrived, they are waiting for you" said Joshua, through the radio.

" _We are on our way, sergeant, we received a call from Central Command, about someone that wants to be in the reunion with Ghira and his people"_ said the Angel.

To this, Joshua raise an eyebrow in confusion, he hasn't been informed with any news of someone important arriving to this. "May I ask who is coming with you, ma'am?" ask Joshua.

" _Sorry, sergeant, but until the meeting starts, she won't appear"_ said the Angel.

"Understood ma'am" said Joshua, as he ended the transmission.

"The admiral and the ambassador are under way, they have been contacted by our superiors about someone else coming to the meeting" inform Joshua to Ghira.

"Did they tell you, who is coming?" ask Ghira, frowning a bit, Joshua shook his head.

As they wait for the admiral and company, in the private room the occupants were doing their own things, Michael excuse himself and walk out of the room, Joshua and his team guarding the private room, Ghira and Kali viewing the beautiful view of Kuo Kuana and the lieutenants siting in the chairs, drinking water or talking to each other.

After a few minutes, the admiral comes in, with a man in his mid 40's, with short black hair with a bit of grey, with tanned skin. Dress with a gray pants and suit, with a white shirt and a black tie, with black shoes.

"Sir" said the soldiers inside the room, with a salute.

"At ease, soldiers" said the admiral, as Joshua and company go back to their positions.

"So, you all must be Ghira, his wife and lieutenants?" ask the Angel. Which earns nods from those mentioned people.

"It's a pleasure to meet you lady and gentlemen, my name is Angel Winters, I am the admiral of this strike fleet and by mi side it's ambassador Jonathan Black" said Angel, with Jonathan shaking the hands of everyone.

After the greetings with both parties, they sit in the chairs to start the meeting.

"Before we start with any negotiations, it's obvious that you had questions, so let's begin from there" said Johnathan.

It didn't take long before the questions started.

"It's obvious that you aren't from Atlas, your weapons, vehicle, vessels, even the way you treat faunus isn't something that Atlas would do, except huntsman and huntresses, so who are you?" ask Ghira.

"To answer that question, I had to invite our friend for it, Delilah please present yourself" said Angel.

"Yes, ma'am" said Delilah.

Ghira and company all turn to the door, but what happen next astonish them, the disc in the middle of table spark to life and a figure materialize out of the disc.

The form had the silhouette, of a woman in her 30's with a pilot suit with a body made of a red light.

"Good morning lady and gentlemen, my name is Delilah" said Delilah.

Ghira and his group look baffle at this and the guards, in the room, were trying not to laugh. One of the lieutenants is the first come back to his senses.

"Wha-t are you?" ask the lieutenant, stuttering a little.

"I'm what you only see in science fiction, I'm an AI or artificial intelligence" said Delilah.

Ghira and his group are in astonishment, wonder and awe, this people had created something that Atlas hasn't even reach in their technology.

Ghira brought everyone back to the matter. "Before we get side track in anything, I want that answer, who are you?" ask again Ghira.

"of course, chieftain Belladonna" said Delilah.

With a snap of her fingers, the windows of the room polarized, and a screen appear from behind.

"For you to understand we must go way back, before your kingdoms, before your great war. To the real story of our world…" said Delilah.

 **6 hours later.**

They had been thinking, for an hour, about everything that they had seen, and they could just believe it.

The American had leave as they watched their history and return when they were finishing and waiting for a response about it.

"I I just can't believe what I have seen" said Ghira, in astonishment.

"Even if you don't believe it, it's the truth, our history has taught us a lot about our mistakes and we want to live them in past, so we can thrive into a good future" said Jonathan, with Angel nodding in agreement.

"Want do you want from us?" ask Kali, nervous about the answer and getting the attention of the Menagerie Faunus, with the same nervousness in their eyes.

Jonathan sees the look in their faces and quickly speaks to lower their nervousness.

"It's ok, we don't want to force you to do anything, our country knows that if someone is to be force to do something, taking their will per say, it will start a strikes or in the worst case scenario a rebellion or war" said Jonathan, with a friendly smile, that lowering a bit the tension with the Menagerie group.

"Then what do you want from us, we aren't, to say the least, someone with big connections or good economy, we are just people that wants to survive this terrible world" ask Ghira, earning nod from his group.

Jonathan and Angel nod in agreement, "We understand, but that isn't what we are looking for, we came here to help you" said Jonathan, confusing the Ghira and his group.

At seen their faces, Jonathan decided to explain it. "The United States president and congress have reach to the conclusion, that Menagerie with her city of Kuo Kuana and his habitants are in desperate need of help, so humanitarian help is going to be send, with mostly medical supplies and food supplies, with the option of mutual defense pact with Menageries government and military forces" said Jonathan.

After Jonathan explain what they intend to do, Ghira and his group discuss about the proposition, maybe these humans are saying the truth, living with faunus and AI in peace isn't proof enough, but they need to see if what they are saying is truth.

"But, why helping us? we are just faunus, half of humanity, not including you, only see us as cheap labor, even as slaves" said Ghira, telling the truth.

Jonathan stand up and walks to the window. "You have seen our history, you know that in our past we have done the same terrible deeds that some of the kingdoms are doing to your people, but we learn from them, we are at peace with 2 intelligent species that are vastly different then us, In both physical and mentally, but after seeing what the "new" humanity has done, we want to change that" said Jonathan.

"What do you mean by that" ask one of the lieutenants.

"You all have seen our way of thinking, we think in a concept of equality, freedom and liberty, but the kingdoms, except Vale and maybe Vacuo, have a concept of subjugation against those that are different then a human, every military commander, politician and even the president, knows that when we reveal ourselves to the world and know our way of thinking, they will see us as a treat" said Jonathan, surprising the Menagerie group.

"Before that time arrives, we want to save everyone of that future before it's too late" said Jonathan, with determination in his eyes, which was shared by Angel and Joshua's team.

After what Jonathan said, Ghira and his group started to see the bigger picture and the points that Jonathan said, a few minutes they reach to the conclusion that he is right, the ideology of the united states and the kingdoms, except Vale, is complete different from one or other, even if they find a neutral ground, like fighting the white fang or the Grimm, it wouldn't last and they will be at each other's throat.

Ghira stand up and walk strait to Jonathan, the 2 just fic themselves to watch the outside, the beautiful view and could be more beautiful if it wasn't for all the destruction of the northern and southern side of the city, just the thought that the bastards that did this escape, Ghira, couldn't help but clench his fist.

Then Ghira turn to look at Jonathan and stretch his hand.

"I accept what your government is offering me, it's obvious that with the road that the White Fang is taking, we will al be in danger. Said Ghira. With determination in his eyes.

Jonathan smile to this and shake the hand of Ghira.

"But, before we make this official, I want to ad something else to this" said Ghira.

"And what that would be, Mr. belladonna?" ask Jonathan, with curiosity.

"I want you to find the people that did this to my home, that kill all that people just for petty revenge, I want them to bring them here, so that the family of those that lose someone can feel a better, that they avenge their love ones" said Ghira, shocking his group and surprising the American.

Jonathan look to Angel for an answer, to which was a nod, with the same determination in her eyes to those of Ghira.

"I believed that can be arrange" said Jonathan, earning a nod with a small smile of Ghira.

After a few days the arrange of the humanitarian aid, was done and the help will be sent in boat by one of their military base/port in south Anima and will be deliver during the days in which the White Fang isn't in menagerie.

During those days, Ghira explain who the Americans are, and why are they here. To say that the population was surprise is an understatement but seeing that the Americans are very different to the kingdoms, they are willing to give them a chance.

During the past few weeks, ships full of builders started to arrive to Kuo Kuana, to repair all the damage made by the explosions and to rebuild the homes of those affected, Ghira told the builders to just reconstruct the houses, and not making them more modern, until the Americans reveal them self to the world.

After the reparations were made, Admiral Angel ask the president and secretary of defense to let a regiment in charge of the defense of menagerie, disguise as civilians that fought the Grimm horde, to which was granted, this was informed to Ghira, to which he was confused by it. They explain it that when the White Fang sees the attack, they would put more of their soldiers here, in more danger Menagerie will be, Ghira sees the reasoning and accepts it, with 3 corvette class that will be patrolling underwater for any unwanted visits.

Later that month, Sienna Khan with her "royal" guards, to see why they didn't come to the monthly meeting, only to find the garrison dead, she immediate confronts Ghira about this, to which Ghira answer truthfully, about the attack of the mercenaries and the Grimm attack, even Ghira take her to the mass cemetery that the had to build for all the dead, seeing miles of graves, with some of their families still grieving their love one, including one mother trying to attack her, screaming at her because of the road that the White Fang took, that this happen.

Shock can be seen in the eyes of Sienna and her guards, immediate Sienna starts a private meeting with Ghira, she is in shock when she sees the total casualties and immediate offers to Ghira that she would send more White Fang soldier to defend Kuo Kuana, but Ghira denies, Sienna looks at him in rage and confusion.

Ghira, seeing that look, decide to present the Menagerie army, which confused her. Ghira explain that during the attack by the Grimm horde a lot of civilians decided to protect their homes, to which Sienna nod in understanding, as well to present her to a "huntsman" that was in the Valerian military as a lieutenant colonel, now colonel, Bastian O'Connor.

After a few days staying and seeing the training of the Menagerie army, she decides to leave, but before that she says to Ghira to she would send White Fang soldiers to replace the ones that died, to which Ghira if find with it. A few days later the families of the soldiers that were ordered to stay and defend Menagerie, arrive and started to settle in. there were a few problems with the families that were married to a human, but remembering that they were Americans, they tension lower immediate, but keeping their guard up.

During the next years, thing started to turn up for the better for the city of Kuo Kuana, with the Americans earning the trust of the population, the humanitarian aid work wonders during the first year, which after that it turn into a trade treaty.

5 years later, builders and contractors started to appear, in the days that the White Fang isn't in Menagerie, to speak with Ghira about the modernization of the city, once the United States reveals to the world, as well with a little modernization to Menagerie military force with kingdom made weapons, thanks to some contacts that Ghira has in Vale.

The next year, Ghira receives news about the capture of all the mercenaries that attacked Kuo Kuana, after a 6-year manhunt they got them all, after the White Fang leave Menagerie, he contacted at least one member of the affected families to tell them the news. After a few days a military warship arrive with all the prisoners, to which were move to the main plaza, in which all the families were waiting.

After a full day the families have their revenge in their love one, living a the very least 10 people barely alive, with the rest dead with broke bones, stab, shoot, bleeding to death, beaten to death.

After all that the next months will be of peace, but Ghira still received reports that the White Fang is still going in a darker road and that they are still sending attack to Menagerie that had been stop thanks to the corvettes guarding their waters.

 **Vale, Dust till Dawn.**

"I said put your hands in the air!" said a man.

"Are you robbing me?" said a girl.

"oh, for fuck sa… YES!" said the man, losing his patience.

"oohh" said the girl, with a little smirk.

* * *

Authors note:

Sorry, if the chapter didn't have anything related to action scenes, but there must be chapter like this every once in a while.

So this story is going in a little hiatus, NOT because of writers block, but because a have another story that I want to publish in the site and I want to put the same number of chapters of this one or higher and I going to leave a clue word: swarm, figure it out from there.

And that little part in the end I for you to know that we are entering to show itself and leaving Menagerie (for now at least), but I'm not going to start with chapter 1, because that has been done to dead, so I'm going to start at chapter 2, with the OC team I have created, with inspiration of other games and anime's, arriving to Beacon.

P.S: next week, classes in my institute starts, so my stories aren't going to be updating as fast as it was before, I'm saying this so that any of you aren't disappointed, ok.

P.S.2: but before that happens, at the very least the first chapter of my new story will be out by the end of the week or any day of the next one.

So as always, reviews are welcome, follow the story if you are interested.

Have a wonderful week and as always.

See you around.


	5. Chapter 5 act: 2,1

**WELCOMW TO A NEW ACT OF THIS STORY!**

 **KNOW THIS CHAPTER MAY OR MAY NOT BE SOMETHING THAT YOU WILL LIKE OR NOT, BUT I HOPE THAT AT LEAST YOU ENJOY IT.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **ARTYOM-DREIZEHN: THANK YOU, I LIKE THAT YOU ARE INTERESTD AND YES THAT WAS WHAT I TOUGHT ABOUT THIS TYPE OF MECHS.**

 **KUSHMASTER5000 (March 12): HAHAHAH, THIS GUY, IF YOU WANT SOMEONE TO LIFT YOUR SPIRITS IS THIS GUY, HAHAH. (Not saying anything bad about you, mind you, i just conssider this review funny, nothing else).**

 **FIREM78910: SORRY, BUT THAT AIN'T HAPPENING IN A VERY, VERY LONG TIME IN THIS STORY, BUT THERE WILL BE HAND HELD ENERGY WEAPONS, THAT IS A PROMISE.**

 **AS ALWAYS, THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY AND FOR GIVING IT A CHANCE TO THIS "NOOB" OF A WRITER, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I APRICIETED.**

 **NOW, INTO THE CHAPTER!**

 **Arriving at beacon**

It is a beautiful day, as we come close to vale coast line, one of the few main bastions that mankind has survive, we see the port with multiple cargo containers, with their cargo being load or unload with new cargo for the kingdom, with the port full of containers and the workers doing their jobs and watching the process is done without any problems

But one of those parts is different, with a building painted in light and dark gray, with a medieval style windows, with white benches in the outside and outside of the building where 2 big landing platforms.

The inside of the building was full of people with even more people coming from the main entrance, with most of them speaking to each other, making new friends or trying to find a place to relax or read without been disturb by someone, but all of this people have something in common, beside all of them being armed with some kind of weapon. This are hunters and huntresses in training that are starting their first year at beacon academy, to become full-fledged hunters in the future.

But if you can pass all this people and watch through the window, you can see a girl sitting on one of the benches, with her eyes closed and hearing the waves splash in the ocean, relaxing.

The girls has orange hair that reaches to her waist, with a t-shirt of outside color dark purple and white, with a white skirt ( **NOT like the ones that wear both Ruby and Weiss)** , with a set of black boots, she has a height of 5.25 feet (1.6m), with white skin and a purple cat tail, and to her side were a pistol/sword (the pistols are desert eagles, and think that the blades are retractable)

The girl moment of relaxing is interrupted when she heard footsteps and open her eyes, revealing that her eyes color is yellowish green, she looks to her right and sees a boy walking to het direction.

The boy has black hair, blueish gray eyes, has a red t-shirt, blue jeans with a red rectangle and has a silver belt, with red slippers. In his waist has 2 holsters with 2 heavy caliber pistols, one silver and the other black ( **I'm pretty sure someone can identify this guns** ), from his wrist to his elbow has some kind of metallic gauntlet ( **no, they aren't shotgun gauntlets** ) and a metallic suitcase He has a height of 5.09 feet (1.55m).

The boy is watching his scroll, he stops right in front of her, looking between his cellphone and her.

"Are you, by any chance a girl named Lucy?" ask the boy.

The girl stands up to meet him face to face, with a calculating look in her eyes.

"That depends to who I'm speaking to, what is freedom for you?" said 'Lucy'.

The boy just gives a friendly grin and puts his scroll in his pocket. "For me, is the land of the brave, where all people walk free and in peace"

'Lucy' just keep looking at him, until a tiny smile appears in her face and she stretches her arm for a handshake.

"Then I'm Lucy, it a pleasure to meet you…" said Lucy, waiting for him to say his name.

"Peter and it's a pleasure to meet you as well" said Peter.

"So, I know that you are one of the people that I have to work in beacon, but they didn't tell me anything about yourself, so why not sit back on the bench and get to know each other" said Lucy.

"I like that idea" said Peter.

They both sit on the bench and started talking about their life, Lucy was the most surprise when she asked where Peter lives, to say the least. ( **Background of the character will be on the codex** )

As they were talking, they both see 2 people coming to their direction, or to be more precise they heard them coming here.

One of the boys is wearing a blue jacket with red strips in its sleeves, with a blue t-shirt, brown shorts, a necklace in his neck and I pair of goggles on top of his head, in his waist are a pair of SMG's/ knife ( **its 12 inch kukri knife** ), he has black hair, black eyes and his height is of 5.14 feet (1.56m).

The other boy is wearing a red unbuttoned shirt, with a red and orange cape, brown pants, with brown slippers and a triangular orange glasses, on his back he has a rifle/sword, with arrows on his back, which greatly confused both of them, and a blunt metallic object in his forearm, he has spiky blue hair and his height is of 5.16 feet (1.57m)

"I told you, stop flirting with other girls!" exclaimed the boy.

"But you know me, bro, I'm not a person that can't resist such beauty in those girls, specially that blond one we saw at the entrance" said the other boy.

"Then let's see what Mary is going to say about this when I called her or she comes to visit us" said the boy, with a smug grin in his face.

This stop the other boy and look at the other boy with terror "You wouldn't dare" said the other boy, with fear in his voice.

"Try me" said the boy.

The other boy only lowers his face in defeat, knowing that he can't convince the other boy to change his mind.

"Ok, ok, I would not flirt with another girl, I would act like the odd goofball I'm" said the boy.

"You better, I know that Mary would kick your ass to the moon if she hears about you flirting with another girl, I'm just trying to save your butt" said the boy.

As they reach the bench that both Lucy and Peter are on, one of the boys stop and looks at Lucy and takes out his scroll, Lucy seeing this, knows what is going to happen.

"Are you looking for someone named Lucy?"

"uhmm… yeah, yes I'm looking someone named Lucy, are you her?" ask the boy.

"That depends on this, what is freedom for you?"

This make the boy smile "Hey! Bro! I found her! And the is answer is, is the land of the brave, where people walk free and in peace" said the boy, as the other boy starting walking back.

"Then it's a pleasure to meet you…"

"my named is Beck and that fool that's coming here is my brother Baxter" said the boy, now named Beck.

"I'm not a fool" said the boy, now named Baxter, which was responded by a 'suuuuure', causing Lucy to giggle.

The rest present themselves, in a very friendly manner.

"So, you all know what we are going to do here, right?" ask Lucy.

"Sorry but we couldn't get all the information about all this, so if you don't mind could you refresh me and my brother what we have to do?" said Beck, earning a nod from Baxter.

"We know that America would come out of the shadows soon, they have hidden for more then 7 years after what they have did in Menagerie, they have been close calls since then and the bases in south of Anima are going to be discovered and it's because Atlas is sending more of those "fighters" and troops to guard that area, but only because the SDC found another dust mine " said Peter, with the rest nodding in understanding.

"So, our mission is to identified teams in the first years that are most likely to join, including those that are from other kingdoms when they arrived for the Vytal festival, to the American side IF a war breaks out between the kingdoms and America and we had to report our status to one of the CIA safehouse that are in Vale, you got that?" ask Lucy, earning a nod in understanding from the brothers.

Before the could talk more, the intercom came to life.

" _To new beacons students, present yourselves to the main landing platforms, your transport will be arriving in 4 minutes, I repeat"_ said the intercom.

"Well, let's go, we don't want to lose our transport, is it?" said Lucy, sarcastically.

The 4 of them started walking to the interior of the station, where all the students are waiting as well, with various emotions on their faces, nervous, excitement, happiness, anxious, etc.

After the 4 minutes, they started hearing engines, where 2 big vessels, as big as the station, with the same colors of the building, with 4 big wings, 2 on the aft and 2 on the front, that retract themselves, with 5 main engines on the back of the vessel.

The vessels started hovering on top of the platforms as the started descending to them slowly, everyone have a face of impressed and awe, as the ship finally land, the door open and a ramp came out, letting the students board their transport.

After 10 minutes, the transports started leaving the station to beacon, as there were on the vessel, the 4 of them started talking about their life, which to no one surprise, Lucy and Peter life were the most difficult.

After a little over an hour, a holographic image of woman appears, with a white and black dress(?) and purple/black cape on his back, white pale skin, blond hair, with a little pony tail on the front and glasses, with green eyes, she has a height of 6.5 feet (1.96m)

" _Hello and welcome to beacon, my named is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few_ ( **I don't believe that just a few enter beacon!** ) _who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for suck a task and now, it's our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world._

'sorry, miss goodwitch but we know that isn't going to hold for long' thought the 4 people who know the truth.

A few minutes later the vessel started to slow down and hove in front of the cliff, after that the door open and the ramp extended to a special anchor for the vessel, as the students started to exit the vessel.

Beacon in of itself, is dashing and beautiful, a big path that lead to beacon, which easily can be confused by a kid to be a castle, with a color of darker gray, gray and grayish/white, with columns circulating the main courtyard, with a ,man-made, lake around the courtyard , with grass and trees, both green and red decorating the courtyard and their surroundings.

It was a beautiful sight to see and no one can't deny that.

"Well let's go, I don't want to be late for the ceremony in the auditorium" said Lucy.

As the were walking to the auditorium, they here a explosion, that make Beck stop to look a red dust cloud "Hey would you save me a spot, I would look if they need help there" said Beck, getting a thumps up from his brother.

As he walks to that direction, the cloud dissipates, and he can see 2 people there.

One was a girl, much younger then everyone on the school, she has black hair with red tips on it, a hoodie with a red cloak, black/red boots, a belt with a silver rose and sniper bullets, a rectangular object in her back, pale white skin and silver eyes, she has a height of 5.2 feet (1.57m).

The other girls was older then her, with white hair, with a ponytail, with a tiara hanging the ponytail , a white dress, with a white/red bolero, with a silver necklace, with white boots, pale white skin, pale blue eyes, she has a belt, which has a multi-action dust revolver/rapier, with a height of 5.2 feet (1.53m).

Then I noticed another girl with the bottle of dust in hand.

The girl, as older as everyone in the first year, except red there, she has black hair, a black vest, with a white sleeveless undershirt, white shorts, with black/purple stockings, with black boots, with a black bow in top of her head, with a black detachable sleeve, with a silver cuff around it, she has amber eyes, with a sword/pistol, with its sheath which is sharp in one side.

Beck approach the girl with the bottle.

"May I look that bottle for a bit" beck ask her.

She looks at him and gives it the bottle, "Thank you"

Beck analysis the bottle and sees that the top of it there is crack, which rest of the fire dust are escaping.

"so that's what happen" Beck said, he gives the bottle back to the "black girl" and starts walking to the other girls.

"Unbelievable, this is exactly what I was talking about! and aren't a little young to be in this academy!" said "white".

"Red" couldn't say nothing to her, just stutter words.

"Hey! Let her talk princess! It's obvious that you aren't letting her defend herself" said Beck.

This made her snap her head to Beck. "Why are you joining this conversation! You don't even know what this dolt does!"

"I'm just helping "red" here, because someone can't take the fault of her own actions, it's obvious that all of this was an accident" said Beck.

"What an accident!? This dolt bump into me!"

"And that's exactly the problem, who has the fault here, a girl that was distracted, most likely searching or waiting someone else, or a girl that has more luggage then she needs to, that obstruct her view and crash with said girl"

"I- bu-ut she mades us explode!"

"Again, another accident, that was your fault for not securing well the vials of dust, because that vial is crack, which made the explosion possible, which is obvious that "red" sneeze when you move it in front of her"

After that she didn't how to respond. "Do you know who I am?!"

Before Beck could respond, "black" respond.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy and dust in the world" said "Black", which made "white" look in pride, until…

"The same company infamous with his labor forces and questionable business partners", which made "white" to look at her in fury and made "red" giggle and Beck to have a shit eating grin.

Weiss just took the vial from "Black" hands and stormed out of the scene, with red saying that she would make her up for her, besides that Beck could see wide eyes in her face after she sees the vial, which Beck chuckle at that.

"I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day" said "red", but before she could ask for their names, "Black" just walk away.

After that she lays on the floor, with a slightly defeated face. "Welcome to beacon" mumbles "red".

Beck filling sorry for the girl, walks to her and stretches his hand, which she noticed.

"Hey, don't be such a downer, not everyone has a happy first day in something they haven't experience yet, by the way I'm Beck" said Beck, with a small smile, which Ruby accepts.

"Ruby and thanks, hey I didn't see you on the ship, where you on the other one" said Ruby.

Beck just chuckle "Yes I was on the other ship" then he sees another boy coming to them.

"Hey, I'm jaune, sorry for not coming to help you, I didn't know what happen, so I couldn't help you" said Jaune, to Ruby.

"It's okay, lucky for me Beck was near to dissolve the situation, hey, aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship" said Ruby, making Jaune look down in embarrassment and made Beck snicker a little.

The trio started walking to the auditorium, Jaune started talking to Ruby about the serious problem that is motion sickness, which is true, and Ruby trying to apologies about that, which was entertaining to hear to Beck.

"So… I have this thing" said Ruby, transforming his rectangular thing into scythe/gun.

The transformation caught both of them of guard, making them back away.

"What the!" said Beck

"Whoa, it-ts that a scythe?!" said Jaune.

"Yes, it's also a customizable high impact velocity sniper rifle and I build it myself" said Ruby, which confused Jaune with the first part, but surprising even more both of them with the last part.

"A what?" ask Jaune, "It's also a gun" said Ruby, cocking the sniper, making Jaune said "Oh, that's cool" in understanding.

"So, what do you got" ask Ruby to Jaune.

"Oh- uh I got this sword" said Jaune, making Ruby 'uhhh' in a little surprise, and making Beck raise an eyebrow.

"And I got this shield to"

"So, what do they do?" ask Ruby, making jaune lose the hold of his shield. "Well the- uhm the shield gets smaller, so-o when I get tired of carrying it in my hand, I can just put it away"

"wouldn't still weight the same?" ask Beck, earning a less excited 'yeah' from Jaune. "But still, is nice to someone that's still in the classics"

"Yeah, what he said" said Ruby, but Jaune looks a little disappointed.

"So, what do you have beck?"

"Well, I have this" Beck said, taking out his SMG's and a moment later turn into 12inch knifes, making Ruby's eye sparkle and Jaune jaw to drop slightly.

"That is so cool, how do they work?" ask Ruby.

"That is for me to know and you find out" Said Beck, making Ruby pout in disappointment.

"Now, I believe that we are almost running late to the ceremony, so shall we get going" said Beck, making Ruby and Jaune eyes to wide in distress, but the nodded to Beck, very thankful that he is with them.

After a few minutes they enter to the auditorium, which is full of people, Beck sees his brother and (soon to be) friends.

"Hey, I found my brother, I hope that we will see each other soon" said Beck, as he starts to walk away.

As he walks, Baxter sees him and motion the others as well.

"Everything alright there?" ask Peter.

"Yeah, just helping a girl that was being overwhelm by non other then Weiss Schnee" said Beck, surprising the rest.

"Weiss Schnee? Why is she doing in Beacon, she should be in Atlas academy" said Lucy.

Beck just shrugged. "Your guess is as good as my, maybe is the get away from his father, but who knows"

"And what about the other girl?" ask Baxter.

"She is fine, her name is Ruby and she most likely is a prodigy or someone with a lot of luck" said Beck, earning eyebrows of curiosity from the rest.

"What makes you said that?" ask Peter.

"Well first, she is young, if I'm guessing correctly, she is maybe 16 or 15 years old" that surprise everyone, but made Lucy think to add her to possible candidates.

"And second, her engineering skills are incredible, I'm pretty sure that around the same level with Peter here"

"Really, what did she made?" ask Peter, with a little bit of excitement in his voice.

Beck just grins "But where is the fun in that, you just will have to find out yourself" this earn a deadpanned face from Baxter and Lucy, and a annoy face from Peter.

Before their conversation could continue, a cough in the mic gain the attention of everyone, as the headmaster was about to speak.

The headmaster had gray hair, a dark green scarf around his neck, a pin in the middle of it, a black suit, a green buttoned shirt, a dark green pants, with a cane in his left hand, with shaded glass spectacles, he has a height of 6.6 feet (1.98m) and brown eyes.

"I'll keep this brief, you have travel here today in search if knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when we finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of your people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction. You assumed knowledge will free you from this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far… it is up to you to take the first step"

After that, he leaves the stage and takes over professor Goodwitch.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you're dismissed"

That all she said, after that the students start leaving the auditorium, to do what they can before is nighttime.

"that was a very odd speech" said Baxter, earning nods, as they to exit the auditorium.

Time: nighttime.

The ballroom was full of students, with all of them in pajamas and bedrolls, with most of them just talking with each other or relaxing, the group was in one of the corners of the ballroom, with Beck already sleep, Baxter outside, Peter and Lucy talking with each other.

"So, have you seen someone interesting?" ask Peter to Lucy.

"besides, Ruby the prodigy girl, there is Pyrrha Nikos the invincible girl, which is interesting and surprising as well and there is that faunus hidden black haired girl" said Lucy, confusing Peter with the last one.

"Why that faunus in particular?"

"I can see in her eyes and body that she is prepared for combat, she is tense in body and her eyes are scanning every now and then the room for someone hostile that comes near her, it's obvious that she left the White Fang very recently" said Lucy.

Peter just 'humm' in understanding, a few minutes later Baxter came back.

"So, did you found anything about the initiation tomorrow?" ask Lucy.

Baxter nodded. "Yeah, not much, but I still found out something, I have to bribe one of the second years to get something, which by the way, we have to put them in the list"

"Why do you say that?" ask Peter.

"They have a faunus in their team and it's obvious that they care for her, so they are already in my good list"

"What name is their team?" ask Lucy.

"Team CFVY"

"Alright, before we get more sidetracked, what did you found out?" said Peter.

"Not much, but from what they told me, that the mission on initiation is to found 2 similar objects, if the group of people found those object they turn into a team, they didn't tell me what the objects are or their location, because they changed them each year, that's all they could tell me"

Lucy 'humm' in understanding and nodded. "Well it's better then nothing" said Lucy, earning a nod from both of them.

Before they could to anything else, they hear a commotion and see that a young red hair, most likely Ruby, and Weiss Schnee, screaming at each other for some reason, and after that "black" blow off the candle near her, to stop the little screaming match between them.

"Well it's better that we go sleep, we have a hectic day tomorrow" said Lucy, earning nods from them.

As they enter in their bedrolls, Lucy stay awake in deep thought, thinking how she ended up here only for a small smile to appear in her face.

"well let's see where the future guide us" murmured Lucy, as she shifted her position to sleep in a comfier way.

* * *

Author Notes:

Well there you have it, sorry if it isn't what you were expecting in this chapter.

As I said, the "dossier" of these 4 characters will be in the codex of this story, but not soon, it still need to finished the backstory of the twins.

And this story I'm going to follow mostly this 4 OC's and as well with teams RWBY and JNPR, there will be scene with the other characters, like Ozpin, etc.

And this 4 OC's are reference to other characters from 3 different series (2 anime, 1 cartoon), so let's see if you can guess them.

For now, you will have to wait for the next chapter, because now I will be writing the next chapter for Queens Of The Swarm.

So review are welcome and follow if you are interested in the story.

So, I hope you have a good weekend and a good next week.

See you around.


	6. Chapter 6 act: 2,2

**WELCOME TO A NEW CHAPTER!**

 **NOW, I KNOW THAT I PROMISE TO UPDATE THE CODEX WITH THE INFO OF THE 4 CHARACTERS, BUT I WAS HAVING PROBLEMS IN THE INSTITUTE (check author notes to see why), BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

 **ABOUT WHAT I SAID WHO THE CHARACTERS WERE INSPIRED BY, THERE ARE VERY OBVIOUS CLUES, ABOUT WHAT CHARACTERS I WAS INSPIRED BY, LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN GUESS THEM, IF NOT, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN BEFORE 2005?**

 **BUT I HAVE TO CONGRATULATE, "halo is bad ass" FOR NAILING WHERE THE PISTOLS WERE INPIRED OFF.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Review dude (May 11): that's what I going to do, with just Vale, because with the background that I have in mind for the rest of the kingdoms, it isn't going to work with the rest of them.**

 **Guest (May 11): for when the US makes his appearance, they are going to have one common enemy (for the time being) and that will be the Grimm, after that… well that will be spoilers if I told you, so I'm not going to say anything about it.**

 **Kushmaster5000: No she wasn't inspired by Lucy of fairy tail and good for you for being a good patriot of your country (I'm not going to say anything else, I don't want a "war" in the reviews for what political state you side with) and good that you still like my story and if you want a clue as to who the girl is, the anime she was in aired in October of 2006 and that's all I'm going to say.**

 **NOW LET'S GO TO THE CHAPTER SHALL WE.**

 **I DON'T OWN RWBY OR ANY OTHER TECH THAT APPEARS HERE, I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I MADE.**

* * *

Initiation and forming the team.

the first to wake up, was Lucy, with the sound of birds chirping outside and the sun shinning in front of her face, Lucy started with a big yawn and look malevolently to the sun for interrupting her sleep. Knowing that with her already up and try to fall sleep again will be a nightmare, she decided to get out of the bedroll.

She stretch her body, humming when her back crack when stretch, she started to look around with sleepy eyes, Peter was sleeping just like he was in a coma, and the other 2 look like they were sleep walking, with Beck sleeping backwards, meaning that his head is where his feet are supposed to be and vice-versa, and Baxter looks to be in a Yoga position, with his but in the air and his arm stretch to the sides.

This made her giggle and shake her head in amusement, she looks around and sees that most of the people were still sleeping, with a few early birds stretching as well.

'Better to wake them up now, less problem with using the bathroom' thought Lucy, as she walks to Peter.

She starts shaking Peter to wake him up, which it works, as his eyes open and yaws as well.

"Good morning" said Peter, in a sleepy voice.

"Sorry to wake you up, but it's better to use the bathroom now, as almost all the others are still sleeping" said Lucy.

Peter looks around and sees the same and nods in agreement. "Yeah, I don't like to be waiting outside as more people wake up" said Peter.

"Good, now, would you help waking up those 2, so they can enter to the bathroom as well" she points behind, Peter looks and couldn't help but to snort at the siblings.

With that both of them go to the siblings, with Lucy goes to Baxter and Peter goes to Beck.

Lucy just has to push his butt to the side to wake him up and Peter just shake him to wake him up, but didn't work, so he opens the bedroll and shuts both his nose and mouth to keeps the most oxygen out and it works, with him immediately waking up and trashing his feet everywhere in the bedroll and Peter just giggle at that.

"Why the hell would you do that?!" ask Beck.

"Because you wouldn't wake up and because it's better to use the bathroom mostly empty to use it" said Peter, with a grin.

Beck only mumble about how he was wake up, but he gets up and walks with the boys to the bathroom, with Lucy entering the female bathroom, with the 4 of them leaving their clothes in the changing room.

15 minutes later

The 4 of them walk out of the changing room and walk to the cafeteria, at the same time they noticed that there was indeed a line for the bathroom and couldn't help but snicker at that, mostly Lucy as she knew something like this could happen.

They arrive to the cafeteria, to a short wait line, after a few minutes they leave the line with their respective plates in a nearby table.

"So, where do you think is the initiation?" ask Peter, taking a sip of orange juice.

"I believed it could be in the emerald forest or in forever fall" said Lucy.

"Yeah those are good places for an initiation test, but forever fall could a little more complicated then you think" said Beck, earning a curious eyebrow from both.

"It's true what my bro said, forever fall has very few areas that are "mostly" clean from Grimm, but that could change quickly, I used to train there, but I couldn't stay there for more then 30 minutes to a hour before the place became a sea of Grimm" said Baxter, drinking hot chocolate.

"Why is that?" ask Lucy, as she eats a toast

"Forever fall trees have a very special sap that are contain inside them, because even if there are delicious with pancakes, but is a sap that can attract the Grimm, the more sap there is in a area, the more Grimm would come to that area" explain Baxter, surprising both of them.

"You use the sap to train, isn't" said Peter, with a knowing face.

The answer was a grin from Baxter. "Well, how do you expect I earn all this muscle, from just going to the gym" Baxter laughs at that, with the rest shaking their heads in amusement.

After that, they started to finish their breakfast and with their empty plates, they take their stuff and leave it, in the container of dirty dishes, passing through the line, Beck sees Ruby, to which she is surprise that he has already finish their breakfast, he says that he and a few of his friends wake up early, so they didn't have any problem, like those that wake up late, she only pouts and says "not fair", this made Beck chuckle and leaves the cafeteria.

Beck reunites with the group quickly, as they start walking around the academy, exploring and getting to know the academy.

Armory room, an hour and thirty minutes later.

After their time walking, the intercom gives an alert, that the initiation will begin in 30 minutes, the group immediately heads to the "Armory room" to get their equipment.

Beck and Peter, were nearby each other, collecting their weaponry, Beck was examining his SMG's, when he noticed Peter taking out his metallic suitcase, along with his weaponry. Which earn an eyebrow from me.

"What's with the suitcase, Peter" said Beck.

Peter look at Beck, with a tiny grin. "It's just part of my weaponry, but I used when the situation needs heavier weaponry or when I want to show off"

"Then what is it?"

Peter just laughs at that. "Now, where is the fun in that, uhm that sounds familiar" finishing with a shit eating grin.

Beck just looks at Peter with a deadpan expression. "Alright, I earn that after yesterday"

After that they heard someone shouting "Ridiculous", we both turn around to see a blonde man, with a black hoodie, blue jeans, a chest plate, with armor in his arms, with a note in his hands.

Before they could do anything, Baxter appear behind him and tap his shoulders, he started speaking to Baxter, then Baxter pointed a something, to which the blonde man nodded, with a smile and started walking.

"What's with the blonde?" ask Peter.

"The guy just couldn't find his locker" said Baxter.

After that they reunited with Lucy, who was almost finish with her weaponry, after that an announcement was transmitted through the intercom.

" _Would all first-year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation? Again, all first- year students report to Beacon cliff immediate"_

After that everyone started pouring out of the room, heading to the cliff.

Beacon cliff, Emerald forest.

Before reaching to the cliff, Peter hides his suitcase behind a few bushes, with a shit eating grin _'I wonder if I activate it, I could scare the teachers'_ thought Peter, snickering a little.

After arriving to the cliff, both the headmaster and Miss Goodwitch beside him where waiting for them, with a row of gray platforms in front of them, Miss Glynda Goodwitch immediate instruct them to go on top of each platform and they obey.

After a few minutes of organizing, headmaster Ozpin started speaking.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest" said Ozpin.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors about the assignment of teams" continued Glynda. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… TODAY"

"These teammates will be here for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well, that being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years"

Literally everyone heard the shriek of a girl after hearing that, as well a multitude of nervous murmurs around all the people there.

After that, Ozpin finished with a stern notice and a direction "go to the northern part of the forest" and their objective, collect a relic in the ruins at the same direction.

"Are they any questions?"

The blonde kid raises his hand, but he is ignored by the headmaster.

"Good, then take your positions"

Immediately after that, the students put themselves in position of launching and waited to be launch, they were launch one by one, after a few students, it was Beck's turn, as he was launch to the forest, then Peter, then Lucy and finally Baxter, then the rest of the students.

With Peter.

Peter was falling through the air, but he has already fill what is flying before, is nice to fill the wind crashing in his face, he looks down and sees that he is near the top of the trees, so he decides to go down, he flex his ring fingers to the palm of his hand, immediate a metal whip extended from the metallic arms, he whipped to the nearest branch, staying on top of it and then whipped to another one, until he arrive to the ground.

' _Not as flashy, but it still works'_ thought Peter, as he takes out a compass from one of his pockets and starts walking to that direction.

There's only silence in the forest, except for the leaves and the chirping of the birds, a very peaceful place, if it wasn't from the monsters that live here.

Then he heard a growl coming from behind, as he turns around, he dodges a beowolf paw, try to attack him on the back, as he jumps backwards to give himself space. He runs to the beowolf, as the grimm does the same. Peter jumps and gives the grimm a horizontal kick to the face, launching him a foot or 2 from him, he bends his middle and index finger and deploys his whips, which now have blades in each section.

He immediate starts whipping the grimm, cutting easily the legs of the grimm and then his pawns, with a good kick to the torso, he send him flying to a nearby bolder, as the grimm tries to het up, he takes out his handgun and shoots him, the face completely disintegrates as it explodes.

"How much I love my HEAP bullets of this thing" he murmured with satisfaction and glee, then another growl.

He turns around to find another beowolf coming out of the woods, with it an idea pops out, he runs to the grimm with the same strategy as before, cutting his limbs out, but then he deactivates the blades of one of the whips and puts it around the neck of the beowolf, he separates the parts of his metallic limb and climbs a tree, hooks it on a branch, hanging the beowolf from it and reactivates the blades, but then he activates a hologram in the hooked part and presses a yellow hologram, immediate the Grimm starts to get electrify, a few minutes later he turns it of and the Grimm falls limp to the ground, with both smoke from his disintegration and from cooked flesh.

Peter reattaches his metallic gauntlet as he puts it in his limb again, he then gets down from the branch, nodding in satisfaction for his work, he just starts walking to his objectives.

With Lucy.

As Lucy walks, she stops as she heard gunfire in the distance, that's enough time for a Ursa to smell her and charge at her, but she already knew, so she immediate does a back flip to evade the slash from the Ursa's feet, she runs at it and jumps shooting it in the back, making the armored bones and spines break and fly around the Ursa, the Ursa charge at her, she activates the sword mode and cuts the left front feet, she evades another swipe and jumps to the right, she then shoot his right rear feet, then she immediately kicks him, and puts it in all fours, she shoot the right front feet and with the sword cuts his throat, and shoots it in his unarmored under-belly.

After that the Grimm starts to evaporated, she stops a moment to breathe a little, she immediate heard something jumping behind her, she turns around to see a beowolf, before she could point her guns, a arrow struck the side of its head and it falls down to the ground, dead.

She looks at the side and sees Baxter with a bow and arrow at the ready.

"I have him" said Lucy, with a mocking glare.

"I know you have him, but it's best to help another even if he or she doesn't need it" said Baxter, as he takes the arrow and transforms his bow into a rifle.

"Looks like we are partners isn't" said Baxter.

"Yes, we are, now let's go, I prefer to get this thing done before something happens" said Lucy, earning a nod from Baxter.

With Beck.

A creep immediately falls to the ground with a Kukri knife inside its mouth, with a part of it at the back of its neck, after that the grip of knife started to glow purple and the knife was sent flying to the Beck's right hand, which turn in SMG mode and started shooting at multiple creeps coming to him.

He jumps to the side and strikes one of the creeps on his leg, making it stumble and fall, he transforms his weapons in kukri's and dashes to other creep, immediate giving it a kick in the face, stunning it a few seconds, then he stabs one of the knife in the torso and the other one in the head, killing it on the spot.

Then starts to twist his left knife, until he has a grip on the tip and launches it to the fallen creep, hitting it on the head and silencing it one and for all, just as the other knife the grip started glowing purple and return to his hand.

"Well… that could have been easier" said Beck, as he resumes his walk to the ruins.

After a few minutes, he passes through a few bushes, he notices that he arrives to the ruins and sees around him, that around the ruins is a clearing, without trees or any kind of obstacles, but some reason there is a little "iceberg" in the middle of the clearing, but he shrugs, thinking that a battle happen not too long ago.

Then he notices that he isn't alone, but it isn't a Grimm, but a person and he just smiles when Beck sees him.

"Peter!" shouts Beck, Peter immediate turn his head.

"Finally, someone arrives to this place it's been lonely since I arrive"

"Hey, don't take the blame on me, the Grimm were really trying to eat my ass this time around… you don't have a partner, do you?"

Peter just shake his head but stretches his hand, with a smile in his face. "Well, a pleasure to meet you partner" Beck shake his hand, with a smile as well.

Beck then approaches the ruins and he is surprise to see the objects, that are here.

"Chess pieces?"

"Yeah, I was confused as well, I was expecting something more… valuable, to say the least" this earn a nod from Beck.

"So, which one do we take?"

"Let's take the… the bishop" said Beck, pointing at the chess piece.

Peter just nodded and approach the bishop, just then they heard some rustling from the trees, they turn around, with their hands on their weapons, only to see Baxter and Lucy coming out.

"Finally" said Baxter.

Beck walk to the other bishop and took it. "Hey, Lucy, catch!" shouted Beck.

Immediately, Lucy stretch her hand to catch the object and looks at it, with an eyebrow in confusion. "A bishop?"

"Yeah, I know, this is most likely how teams are made" said Beck.

"Well, now that we complete our objective, let's return to the cliff and complete this thing" said Baxter, with a little exhausted face.

Before anything could happen, Lucy heard rustling in the woods. _'to many movements for just one person'_ she turns around, to see, with wide eyes, that a ball of fire is coming their direction, she immediately tackles Beck to the ground, barely dodging the fire ball as it explodes behind them.

"What the!" shouts Peter.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" shouted/ask Baxter, looking around the area.

"You alright?"

"Yeah… just a little disoriented, thanks"

Then from the forest comes out the culprit, a Grimm around 1.53m (5.01 feet) in height, 2m (6.5 feet) in length, with 3 heads, the head of a lion, of a goat and half of a snake's body replacing the lion's tail, with heavy armored bone plates around his body and legs, with the mane, being made of spines and not fur (?) that a lion usually has.

The beast roars at them, letting its presence known.

"What the hell is a Chimera doing here?!" shouted Beck.

"And it isn't alone" said Lucy, with her ears moving frantically.

Immediately 2 other Chimeras appear behind it and started to go around them, just like they were prey, with all the 3 heads either growling or hissing (the snake head).

"Hey, Peter I believe this is the best time to use that suitcase" said Beck, taking his weapons.

"And I going to do it" said Peter, as he flares his aura.

The cliffside.

"How did those Chimera arrive here?!" ask Glynda, completely dumbfounded.

"It's seems that some of them actually pass the Vacuoan desert to Valerian territory, it's seems that we need to keep an eye with reports of this type of grimm every now and then" said Ozpin.

"I'm going to call Peter (Port), those kids can't defeat on their own" said Glynda.

Just after that, she feels a grip in her right arm and sees Ozpin gripping it and he pulls her to his side, just as a metallic object comes out of some bushes, behind them and flies in the same direction of the students.

"I believe that isn't going to be necessary, Glynda"

Ruins.

All of them, are back to back, looking at the Chimeras circling around them.

"Where is that suitcase!" shouted Beck.

Peter looks to the sky and sees the shine of something metallic.

 **(play shoot the thrill, ACDC, at 0:06)**

He only just grins. "Right here" he runs and stops in front of one of the Chimeras and takes off his gauntlets.

The metallic suitcase falls to the ground, impacting the heads of the lion and goat of the Chimera, disorienting the beast for enough time, for him to equip his suit.

He pushes his right feet down, disarming the suitcase, then the suitcase disarms, taking the appearance of a torso, 2 metal like hands appear in the middle, he puts then and puts the metallic torso on top of his and expands it, multiple servos start appearing in the legs and arms, then metallic armor appears in his body, as it starts to shape around his body, in the center a perfect circular core, with a reddish red in the center and finally a helmet reforms in the head, as he grins, with a excitement in his eyes, and as it locks itself, with 2 white LED eyes glowing.

He reattaches his gauntlets and immediately charges at the Chimera, which already recuperated, as he dodges a fire ball from the snake tail, he uses his repulsors, to jump over the Chimera and targets his snake tail, he takes a strong grip over the snake tail and starts punching it until it is disoriented, he then lets it go and activates his whip and puts it around the snake, then activates the blades to attach themselves to the snake, with the other whip in the Chimera back legs, he activates his flight repulsors and take off to the skies, with the Chimera with him.

He reaches up and launches it pass him, he deactivates the whips and then bends his middle and ring finger, activating a blade to appear in his gauntlets, he flies and easily cuts the snake with the momentum of the fall and punches the lions head, impacting the ground a couple of seconds later, killing the beast instantly with the impact on the ground, flatting their heads with it.

He then flies to other Chimera, and starts to shoot beams of energy to it, easily destroying the armor around it and killing the goat head, leaving a hole of the length of a fist in it, then puts his legs forward tackling him to the ground, leaving a nice straight impact crater, then he starts punching it on the body, after that he takes the tail/snake and starts to turn around, clock wise, reaching to a velocity and launching him to the trees, easily breaking multiples trees and breaking any surviving bones, he flies there and starts punching it more, smashing with his left foot the head of the snake, activates his blades and cutting what's left of the goat head and the stabs through the throat and with the strength of his aura and the armor, cuts the head of the lion in half, a clean cut through the middle of the head and, for good measure, decapitates the head, leaving a the disintegrating body of the Grimm there.

He then flies back to the clearing to see his friend finishing the other Chimera.

Baxter starts shooting suppressing fire at the snake head, while the others start to run to the flanks of the Grimm, with the goat head shooting spines from his mouth, making Lucy evade or stop the projectiles with her sword, Beck runs and slides underneath the Grimm, with his knife ready, impaling the knife in the goat head, but couldn't have enough distance before the lion tackles him, Lucy immediately runs and kicks the lion from Beck's faces.

"Lucy keep him occupied, I have an idea!" shouts Beck, Lucy nods.

"Bro, I need a fire dust and shoot it" he runs as he shouts.

Baxter, knowing what he is doing, launches the fire dust and momentarily stops firing the snake head, the fire dust explodes and Beck flares his aura, the powder immediately goes to his hand, forming a cone shape object in it, which starts moving like a drill, he runs to the lions head, with his hand literally turn into a fire tornado.

"Lucy get out of the way! I'm coming in hot, literally!" shouts Beck.

Lucy sees behind her and her eyes widen at what she is seeing, she kicks the lion face and slashes its eyes with her sword, the lion roars in pain at the injurie, giving Beck the perfect entrances, Beck charges screaming and impales the throat of the lion with the fire drill, giving it third degree burns, he jumps back with a backflip.

"Now!"

From behind, Baxter takes out his sword, activating his semblance, giving his aura a boost, making it stronger, as the fire balls hit but don't do anything to it, he cuts the head of the snake, Lucy seeing where this is going rushes and slides underneath and cuts the forward legs, making it fall, the lion seeing what is going on tries to break the fire drill, but al was in vein.

"Get out of there!" shouts Beck, both of them jump from there, as Beck flares his aura.

In a second, the drill becomes a bright star and the next explodes in a ball of fire, only leaving a burn body of the Grimm and a semi-circle of burn grass.

( **Music ends here… maybe** )

The trio, groups near the dissolving body.

"Well, that wasn't so bad" said Baxter, earning a slap at the back of the head from Beck.

"Yeah, for you, I was almost eaten by the fucking chimera" said Beck.

"Well at least it was one that we have to fight one" said Lucy.

They heard something land behind them, they turned around and see Peter in his suit, walking towards them.

"Well I made it easier for you, by taking out 2 of them before the fight even begun with me" said Peter, through the helmet. "And yes, we can talk about this when we arrive to our dorm"

Before anything else can happen, a red body runs to Peter and tackle him, but by being in the suit he doesn't fall to the ground and stands still.

"Ruby?!" shouts Beck.

Ruby ignores him and stares at Peter, with literally stars in her eyes.

"HOWDIDYOUBUILDIT? WHATISITMADEOFF? HOWCOULDYOUMAKEITTHATCOMPACT?! WHATWEAPONSDOESITHAVE?! DOESITHAVEANAME?!"

Barely anyone could understand what she is saying, Lucy moves closer to Beck.

"You weren't kidding that she is younger, but you didn't tell me that she was this excitable with weapons" said Lucy.

"I didn't, I thought that she was curious about my SMG's, not that she is at this level of weapons fanatic" said Beck, with a deadpanned face.

"RUBY, LEAVE THE BOY BREATH!" shouted someone behind them.

They turn around to see another 7 people coming out of the woods, with Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos along with them.

The shout snaps Ruby of her "trance" by marveling on the suit, she looks at them and puts a sheepish and embarrassed face, with her hand behind the neck and a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I'm just get very excitable with any kind of weapon" said Ruby.

"We notice" said the 4, making her even more embarrassed.

The 4 turn to the rest of the group. "So, care to explain us, as to why you didn't appear to help us with the chimera's, it's obvious that you didn't arrive recently, or you will have more sweat or a raspier voice"

"We have just finished our fight and we were walking to the cliff, when your fight started and we didn't have a good level of aura, when we arrive here" said Jaune, with a hand on the back of his neck.

" **They are telling the truth, their aura level isn't at 100%, but they are close** " said Peter.

"And how do you know that?" Ask Weiss.

Peter just points to his helmet. " **Aura detector scanner, is much easier to check the aura of anyone nearby with this, then taking out your scroll every time you want to check yours or somebody's aura level** "

"He has a point and by the way my name is Lie Ren but call me Ren" said Ren.

After that everyone introduce themselves, thought Beck sees Blake eye them in a were way, but he ignores it. A few minutes later Lucy snaps her finger to gain everyone's attention.

"Ok, it's obvious that everyone wants to know each other, well mostly everyone" she eyes Weiss. "But right now, we are in a forest infested by Grimm, I prefer to be in a much safer location"

With that everyone starts walking back to the cliff, to complete their objective.

Auditorium.

Applauses can be heard around the auditorium, as the new team, CRDL, walks down the stage.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie" said Ozpin, as the group goes to the stage. "The 4 of you retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day forward, you will work together as… team JNPR" Nora hugs Ren after that. "Led by… Jaune Arc!"

Jaune could only look at the headmaster, with a very surprise face and a "huh?" as an answer, as Pyrrha looks at him with a big smile.

"L-led by…?" said Jaune, stuttering a little.

"Congratulations, young man"

Pyrrha punches him in the shoulder in a friendly manner, but because he was distracted and Pyrrha put a little bit of force with it, she makes him fall to the ground, landing in his butt.

Some of the students laugh at the scene, while Pyrrha helps Jaune get up from the ground.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long" the named people come to the stage as they pass team JNPR.

"The 4 of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward, you will work together as… team RWBY. Led by… Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looks at her in shock, as Ruby looks around in surprise and shock, Yang immediately hugs her sister. "I'm so proud of you" said Yang.

"And finally, Lucy McArthur, Baxter Inda, Beck Miller and Peter Escobar" said students came to the stage passing by team RWBY, with Ruby, giving them a thumbs up.

"The 4 of you retrieved the black bishop pieces, from this day forward, you will work together as… team lime. Led by… Lucy McArthur!"

With that announcement, Lucy, pushes her chest forward in pride, with the rest giving her a little smile or with Baxter a thumbs up, with a big grin in his face.

' _This will be an interesting year'_ thought Ozpin, with a little grin in his face.

* * *

Author notes:

There you have it, a new chapter for this story.

I'm so sorry that this chapter wasn't publish much earlier, because my teacher literally drops every kind of test on June and it was a nightmare just trying to get it done.

And the other reason is that I'm working at the same time as this story, with another story that a author give me the pleasure to make at my own image, BUT the story isn't going to be published in the site yet, until I finish this act and the act from **queens of the swarm**.

And I hope you like the fight scene, it's one of my first fight scene I have written, so I hope you like it ( **If not, I do welcome well written criticism about how I can improve** ).

Well for the time being I hope you like the new chapter.

And remember reviews are welcome and follow this story is you are interested.

See you around.


	7. Chapter 7 act: 2,3

**I'M SO FU !"#$#" SORRY, SINCE OCTOBER OF LAST YEAR, MY LIFE, THE COUNTRY I LIVE (CHILE) IS BEING A SHIT SHOW ,THAT MADE IT SO DIFFICULT TO CONCENTRATED ON THIS, BUT WORRY NOT I'LL COMPENSATE FOR YOU, YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT.**

 **Now, this chapter maybe a little bit shorter, because I didn't know what to write, so I decided to keep mostly the same.**

 **Now onto the reviews:**

 **Madpro32 (July 2): thank you! Someone said and in this chapter you, and everyone else, would know more.**

 **To those about the Lucy character, if you didn't guest it, then you have to wait until I arrive to the end of the volume, so until I arrive to chapter 15 and 16 which we are closed.**

 **Now, into the chapter my friends.**

* * *

First day of classes.

The bright sun of the early morning, enters through the window to the room of team LIME, with Peter awakening first because of the light, he looks at his scroll "7:30", he puts himself in a sitting position in his bed as he started stretching and yawing, after that he look around the room.

It is a big dorm room, with 4 beds all put at the far wall of the room, with 2 desks, 2 chairs and a few bookshelves in one of the corners, a door to the bathroom, at the other side, a door for the closet, as well with 2 paintings (1 for each wall) with one being the emerald forest and the other being of beacon academy.

He looks around to see everyone still sleeping, with Beck, somehow still sleeping with his head on the floor, his body on the frame of the bed and his feet in the bed. Peter had to cover his mouth from laughing out loud at the position of his friend, the he spots his suitcase or better name power armour, he smiles at what happen after entering the room.

Flashback.

 _The ceremony had ended a few minutes later after the announcement, with Miss Goodwitch giving each team leader the curriculum of classes for each day of the week and as they were walking to their dorm. It was painfully obvious that 2 curious teams were watching them through their dorm rooms._

 _They reach their dorm and enter, but before that, Lucy looks behind with an amusement face._

" _You know if you're that curious about his power armour, you just have to ask, but we are ok if you want to come in" said Lucy._

 _Both teams come out of their dorms with either a stoic face, embarrassed or in Ruby's case both in excitement and embarrassment, with stars in her eyes and a red face._

 _Lucy just laugh at that and let them in, as they enter, they see the brothers, each one in one bed, while Peter is still up with his power armour, with his hands behind the back._

" _ **Now, you can ask me any question**_ _" said Peter._

" _How do build that? You have to be quite wealthy, to be able to build something as advance as this" ask/said Weiss, with most nodding at the question._

" _ **While my family isn't as wealthy as anyone in here, my father had the pleasure of tricking his boss for the materials**_ _" said Peter, with a very please and satisfy voice._

" _And who is your father boss?" ask Pyrrha._

 _Peter just pointed at Weiss and said. "_ _ **Non other than her father, Jacques Schnee**_ _"_

 _Everyone's jaw fall to the floor at that, with their faces full of shock and Weiss stuttering at the proclamation._

 _Before anyone could say anything like that, Peter decided to explain. "_ _ **Now, before any of you ask, my father is the forearm of one of the top ten mine in Atlas, so he can ask for the resources he needs**_ _"_

" _So, your father gains all that, by mistreating the faunus" said Blake, with a voice that's barely supressing rage and anger, which everyone notices, even Ruby._

 _But that was immediate vanish, and before he could say anything, he exited the suit, just as the suit itself starts compacting itself._

" _No, while my father does work with that despicable company" Weiss glares at that. "He isn't one that hurts faunus, he respects them, with the same respect a human should have, he doesn't care about the consequences and the company doesn't as well, as long as it brings what is asking for, the Dust"_

" _As for the materials, well let's just say that the Grimm or the very rare White Fang raid, had my father with his nerves about to explode, so he convince the company to giving him materials to build a small, but sturdy wall, to protect the mining outpost and he use his money to contract a mercenary group as security detail for the mining outpost, THAT doesn't discriminate against the faunus"_

 _Everyone sighted in relief at that, especially Blake, who has a small smile in her face, but Weiss is a different matter, she was conflicted, she is mad of someone disrespecting her families company like that, or to be very satisfied of someone actually fooling his father and not being discovered for a long time, so she settle with a nod, noticing immediate the surprise on Peter's face._

" _Huh, I was expecting more of a reaction from you Weiss, looks like the rumours I heard were true and you despise your father" the answer was another nod, she wasn't trusting of her own word for the time being._

 _The next question was obvious. "How did you build such wonderful thing?! Ask Ruby, very excited, with stars in her eyes._

 _Peter chuckle at that. "The suit itself is made of titanium, while the armour it's thinner, to have the possibility of being as compact as it is, so it can barely survive a swing of a beowolf or a ursa, I used the mobility of the suit against them, while this one doesn't have any heavy weaponry on it, it has beam of energy or uni-beams as I call them that make as both fly stabilizers and long range energy weapons, which the energy come from the reactor, which are multiple and very compress lighting Dust crystals, that make the suit have energy between 2 and 3 hours, before I have to connected to a generator, so the recharge con be effective"_

 _Everyone has a face full of astonishment, while not everyone could understand everything he said, they could understand that it was pretty impressive._

" _You said, you couldn't put heavy weaponry on this one, does that mean that they are more of them?!" ask Ruby._

 _Peter chuckle and ruffle Ruby's hair. "You're very observant, when it comes to weapons isn't Ruby" Ruby ended up with a red face, but nodded with excitement. "Yes, I do have more of them, they are in a warehouse here in Vale, protected by the same mercenary group that protects my dad mining operation, maybe one day I will show you"_

 _Ruby show him a smile, full of pure happiness, while the rest were pretty interested and excited of something like that._

 _The next hour they just started talking, getting to know each other, the conversation was pretty much friendly between each other, except a few times between Blake and Weiss, much to Ruby, Yang and JNPR confusion and worry, except for LIME which they already knew why that's happening._

 _After that they said their goodnights and leave the room and after that, Peter is literally tackled by Beck._

" _You're the fucking best man, you build THE ironman suit, you build something that was fictional!" shouted Beck, with disbelief, he still couldn't believe that it was real._

" _Does the military know anything and I'm talking about both militaries" said Lucy, with a serious face._

" _The Atlas military doesn't know anything about it, and they will never know, but the US it's completely different, while they have the blueprints of the armour, I only give them the product that can fly, but not shoot lasers, like mine, they can put heavy weaponry, but not as much as mine and it has magnets, so the soldiers can put their weapons on their backs and it has kinetic shields"_

" _But why not giving them something more powerful?" ask Baxter, a little confused._

 _Peter held 2 fingers. "2 reasons, one being less expensive to construct and the other one, to be able to mass produced to all infantry that exist in the US military and besides this won't be immediate results, they need to produced, tested in American grounds AND train the soldiers who are going to used, so in between 4 to 6 or 7 years until all the army has the armour mass produced"_

 _Everyone nodded at that, as it made sense, after that they took their pyjamas, change into them (in private, obviously) and they go to sleep._

End flashback.

By the time he stopped remembering about it, he took a bath and he was dress with the beacon academy uniform, with a few sandwiches and juice boxes, on its way to the dorm.

He entered the dorm, he was presented with both Lucy and Beck already bath and dress in their uniform, with the sound of the shower still running, meaning that Baxter is still in it.

"Hey there, I'm just bringing the breakfast" said Peter.

"Thanks" said both, as they took their food.

"So, everything alright, outside of our little place?" ask Beck.

"Yeah, everything is normal and peaceful, the only thing that disturb me was a whistle being blow at team RWBY's dorm, maybe it was their way of someone waking up, so I didn't disturb them" said Peter.

"And what about Weiss?" ask Lucy.

"I'll talk to her later on the day, I need her to keep quiet about it" said Peter, referring to the suit.

After a few minutes, Baxter came out with his uniform and thank him for the food, later they leave their dorm and passing in front of team RWBY's dorm, they hear construction sound, which leaves everyone in confusion, so Baxter knocks on their door, which Weiss popped out of it.

"Yes?" ask with a little of irritation at the interruption.

"Classes start in 20 minutes are you coming or not" said Baxter.

Weiss is silent for a few seconds, before she shrieks in panic.

"What's wrong?" ask Ruby, with the other stopping as well.

"Class start in 20 minutes you dunce!" shouted Weiss, as the other drop what they were doing and started gathering their supplies, with Peter doing the same for team JNPR.

Professor Port classroom.

Team LIME and most of the class arrive 10 minutes earlier, with team RWBY and JNPR arriving 5 minutes before the bell.

Most students are excited to be with a teacher, here in Beacon Academy, but…

"If this is going to be Grimm studies, I'm going to fell sleep?!" whispered Baxter, to beck, with him nodding in approval.

15 minutes in the lecture, and all the students knew how Professor Port teaches to his students, with stories that, not everyone thought to be real, by the 45 minutes mark, most of the class were ignoring him or doing something.

Ruby is drawing, Weiss is taking notes, Blake reading a book, Yang just watching with bored expression, Jaune look like a zombie by now, Ren is meditating, Nora was sleep and Pyrrha was trying to find a way to take notes.

Lucy is in the same status as Pyrrha, Peter is seeing the blueprints of his second heavy suit, Beck and Baxter are playing a little football ( **Rugby, or wherever the US calls that game** ) with papers. ( **And yes, I thought this from Endgame, I didn't know what to put with this 2** ).

Everyone, except those who are sleep, hear a girl shouting "I'll do it" and watch who was it and it was Weiss, with her hand up.

"What did I miss?" ask Peter, to Lucy.

"Weiss volunteer herself, to show her skills, to professor Port" said Lucy.

"Well, let's see what she can do" said Beck, with his brother nodding in agreement.

In the row where the rest of team RWBY is, they are supporting her the best they could.

"Go, Weiss!" shouted Yang, with her fist in the air.

"Fight well" said Blake, with a little flag saying RWBY in it.

' _Where did she get the flag?'_ thought both JNPR and LIME.

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!" said Ruby, with enthusiasm.

After that, Weiss lower her rapier and glared at Ruby. "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

Lucy frowns at that. _'that isn't the way to treat your partner'_ thought Lucy.

Professor port, maybe oblivious of the tension, lifted his axe over the locked cage. "All right, let the match begin!"

Right as he finished, he swung down the axe and broke the locked of the cage, revelling a boarbatusk, a boar-like Grimm, that immediately charge at Weiss, which she dodge and immediately attack, only for her rapier to bounce on the armour of the Grimm.

Weiss charge at the Grimm head on, trying to pierce the head, but the Grimm intercepted the attack and making the rapier stuck in its tusk, Weiss struggled to get out of the engagement when the Grimm turned its head and throw the rapier out of her hands.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" asked/said Port.

Weiss looked up to see the boarbatusk charging at her and dodge the attack, with ended up with the boarbatusk crashing into a desk, making loose its balance, which made Weiss dash to her weapon.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There is no armour underneath-" said Ruby, but it only made Weiss angrier at her.

"Stop telling me what to do!" shouted Weiss, not noticing the hurt look on Ruby's face.

The boarbatusk jump into the air, and it curled into a ball gaining speed and charging at Weiss.

Weiss activated it her glyphs, with one in front of her and another one behind her head, the boarbatusk crash into the glyph, loosing al momentum, making fall on its back, Weiss jump into the glyph above, before it turned black, holding position for a moment, the she dived it the boarbatusk, impaling the rapier on its un-protected underbelly, killing it and finishing the fight.

"Bravo, Bravo! It appears that we are in the presence of a true huntress in training!" congratulated Port, with Weiss panting from the moves she did. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, be sure to cover the assigned reading and… _stay vigilant_ , class dismissed!"

With the end of the class, everyone started to get out, with Weiss glaring away, she turned around and live the class, with a very concerned team behind, Ruby immediately ran after her.

The rest of the day was pretty calm, with the rest of the classes with nothing as flashy as Grimm studies, professor Oobleck ( **"** _ **Doctor!**_ **"** _**Author looks around after hearing the shout "oooookkk then"**_ ) class on history of Remnant and Dust studies with professor Peach. Thankfully they have been warned about the eccentric way the Doctor is in his class, so Peter brought a recorder with him for the class if someone of his team didn't understand it, with professor Peach it was just investigation of different kinds of Dust and it's possible combinations of it, as well the creation of Dust base ammunition.

The other classes are run by Professor Goodwitch, which are combat class and survival class, with these 2 classes being the longest of the schedule, with combat class being self-explanatory and survival class is for teaching ways of surviving in the wildness when the team is far from any kind of human/faunus settlement, as well what to show what types of food are edible or not, the brothers didn't pay a lot of attention to this class, already knowing how to survive by going to Forever Falls Forest, but they write down stuff they didn't know.

After classes ended, Peter started walking through the corridors of the academy, trying to find Weiss, as he was returning to his dorm, he saw her sitting on a bench looking at the fragmented moon in deep thought, after looking the state that she is in, he decided not to interrupt her, but she look at him and call him over to the bench.

"Is there something wrong, Weiss?" ask Peter.

"Please tell me the truth, do you think that Ruby is better suited then me, to be leader?" ask Weiss.

Peter just shrugged. "Weiss is only been a day, just give her a chance"

"But-" Weiss try to say something, but was interrupted.

"Weiss, I know for a fact that you have given everything on a silver platter, so let me tell you my own perspective ok?" said Peter, which Weiss think it over and nodded, with both sitting on the bench.

"My father had to work hard, when he first arrive to the mine, he knew that the officer were racist, the faunus didn't even trust him when he arrived, as well very sick and he had to worry about the Grimm, so we got to work, I work on the mines every once in a while to make them trust me, my father as well, he even went as far as to fired every officer on his command and replaced them with people that didn't hate or at least tolerate the faunus, little by little we started winning there trust and after a few years they started trusting us" said Peter.

"But what has to do-" she was interrupted by a finger in her lips.

"I'm getting there, you have to imagine yourself as the faunus and Ruby as my dad and myself, because you have been sheltered all your life inside that mansion of yours, you don't know anything besides that, you think that they would give you everything to you, Ruby is trying so hard to earn your trust, but you aren't letting her in, because you think that she is just a child that has live a mostly normal life, as for yourself you only live the life that your father has made you live" said Peter, standing up from the bench.

"So the point is that, you have to trust Ruby, she wants to help her friends, but if you don't give that trust back, then why she will trust if you don't" and with that he started walking to his dorm, leaving Weiss with some new thoughts.

Weiss POV.

After I enter the dorm, I see both Yang and Blake sleep, with Blake sleeping peacefully and Yang snorting like a pig, she climbed the bed to see Ruby, but what surprise her was that Ruby was pass out, on top of the homework of Professor Oobleck.

' _I really should have trust her more'_ I thought.

She gently shook Ruby of her slumber, making Ruby jump after seeing her face in front of her.

"Weiss, i-I was studying and then fell asleep, I'm sorry" said Ruby.

I put my hand on her mouth and with the finger I told to be quiet, then I see in the corned of the bed, an empty cup of coffee.

"How do you take you coffee?" I ask.

"uh uh, I I don't" try to say Ruby.

"answer the question" I say to her, a little bit harsher.

"uh! Cream and 5 sugars!" said Ruby.

I sigh and went to my bed, quickly putting the cream and sugar in the coffee and went up again.

"Here" I said.

"Um, thanks Weiss" said Ruby, a little surprise for the change of attitude.

I contemplated for a little before telling her. "Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know, that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have"

Ruby only answer me with a smile.

"Good luck studying" I said, but then I went up right because of a wrong answer. "That's wrong by the way"

And I started to walk away, but then remember to tell her something. "Hey Ruby?"

"uh huh?" said Ruby.

"I always wanted bunkbeds as a kid" I said to her, before I close the door, she calls me.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ruby ask me.

"I'm going to prepare a cup of coffee for me, if I want to help you being the best teammate, then I would like to help you studying with what you don't know" I said, with a little smile.

Ruby smile at me. "Thanks Weiss, I would really like that"

Then I close the door and walk down the corridor to a nearby kitchen.

End of Weiss POV.

What they didn't see what that a small fly was in the window, watching everything they said.

At team LIME dorm room, Peter was smiling at the scene he just watched.

' _Well, that a step into the right direction'_ Peter thought, turning off the cam feed and going to sleep.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

like I said before, I'm so fu !"$#" sorry about how late this is, here in Chile it has been a interesting final months last year, to said the least, both in and outside of my life, as well with the institute I'm studying.

And sorry if this is short, but I still get to finished.

And the jaunedice arc is coming next and I have some stuff coming for that part specially for our mace user.

P.S: the next chapter won't have any authors notes in it, the authors notes will be in the final chapter of this act.


	8. Chapter 8 act: 2,4

The incidents and their resolution.

It's been a couple of months since classes started and the 3 teams have been calm, with the little tension between Ruby and Weiss, with the 3 teams getting to know each other, but not all is sunshine and roses.

Since the first week of classes, the tensions between team JNPR and CRDL have been boiling, with either Cardin trying to hit on Pyrrha or by bullying Jaune, with the latter being by answering by ignoring him or punching him and the former being unhinged by the third party.

The 2 other teams know that the boiling point will reach its point very soon.

Cafeteria, lunch time.

All 3 teams are eating on the same table, hearing the story of Nora, with Ren correcting what she was saying.

"There we were… in the middle of the night" said Nora.

"It was day" corrected Ren.

"We were surrounded by Ursa…"

"They were beowolves"

"DOZENS of them!"

"2 of them"

"But they were no match and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of lien selling Ursa skin rugs"

Ren sighs exasperated at this, "She's been having this dream for about a month now"

"It's… a little strange if I say so myself" said Lucy, which Ren nodded at that.

Her attention was redirected to Pyrrha and Jaune, with the former looking at the latter with a lot of worry and the latter looking pretty much depress, not that she could fault him, she has seen some of the incidents between him and Cardin, so it's obvious that he has been bullying him.

"Jaune, are you okay?" ask Pyrrha.

"Yeah dude, you are looking pretty down" said Baxter, with his brother nodding as well.

"Yeah…" said Ruby, with a frown.

He jumps a little at the attention. "Yeah, why?"

"Like I said, you're looking pretty down" repeated Baxter, with Ruby, Beck and the rest of team JNPR nodding.

Jaune looks around, with a trouble expression, which change to a false happy face.

"Guy, I'm fine… seriously look!" said Jaune, with a fake smile.

Everyone then starts hearing laughter and see CRDL, mocking a bunny faunus, but know to Baxter, which immediately inform his team that she is the faunus from team CFVY, Peter nods and activates something with his personal scroll.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school" said Pyrrha, while jaune looks at Cardin with angered face and a tight fist, then looks back at her.

"Who? Cardin Winchester… he just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes" said Jaune.

"He is a bully" said Ruby and Peter at the same time, sharing a fist bump at that.

"Please, name one time he has "bullied" me" said Jaune.

"Well, when he throw your books, while walking on the corridor" said Ren.

"When he activated your shield, making you trap yourself at the door of professor Port class" said Beck.

"When he kick you into a rocket locker and send you to emerald forest with it" said Yang.

"When you fall to the floor, because he throw a banana into the floor" said Peter.

Jaune try to defend himself but couldn't even think something logical.

"Jaune, if you need any help you can just ask" said Pyrrha.

Nora then stand up from his seat. "We'll break his legs!" shouted with a crazy smile.

"UHUH I like that idea!" said Baxter, with smile of his own.

Then jaune stands up from his seat, with his tray at hand. "Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he is a jerk to everyone" said Jaune, with a weak excuse.

Then they heard more laughter and pained whine from the bunny faunus.

"OW! That hurts!" shouted the bunny faunus, as Cardin pulls her bunny ears, while his teammates laugh at her

"Please stop…" said the bunny faunus.

Peter glared at that. "I'll be back in a moment" and he stand up.

As he walk to them, he flash his aura, which earn the attention of does how saw that, but not from team CRDL or the bunny faunus.

As he walk, he heard them talking, a light appear in his right eye and multiple small lights appear in key positions of his body

"See, I told you it was real!" said Cardin.

"What a freak" said Russel, as Dove and Sky continue laughing.

Cardin just keep laughing and tightening his hold on her ears, making whimper and let tears down her face.

But the moment Peter took a hold of his wrist, both groups freeze, with Cardin and his goons looking wide eye and the bunny faunus with wide eyes and a thankful face.

"Cardin, the hell did you think you're doing" said Peter.

"You know what I'm doing to this animal" said Cardin, smugly.

"I understand, but what are you doing it, you're supposed to be a hunter, a protector of ALL humanity, but the only thing I see it's a asshole, racist, son of bitch, that only cares about his own image and that's has been taught to treat anyone beneath you as your servants and yourself as their leader" said Peter, making everyone "ooooohhh" to him at the rant and making his team laugh loudly.

"Why, you little-!" Cardin drop the faunus ears and try to throw a punch at him.

Only for his wrist to be wrapped around a metallic gauntlet and the excruciating pain, Cardin cry on agony at the pain.

Multiple metallic objects fly through an open window and stick to his body, forming and adhering themselves into one of his power armors, with the final touch being his helmet closing and the LED eyes turning on.

With that he throw him to the table, with his hand very tight on his armor.

"Next time I see you or even heard you doing anything like this again, you will feel what's going to happen to someone if he/she falls from average altitude of a Atlesian cruiser at Mach 4, you got it" Peter threat it him, which made him nod.

Peter let go of him, as he and his team run in feared, but for Cardin will turn into rage and anger.

Peter unlock his faceplate and look at the bunny faunus.

"Are you ok?" Peter ask, which earn a nod from her.

"What's your name?"

"V-velvet" said Velvet

"Do I take you to the infirmary, to check you that ear?" this earn a nod from her.

As she took her hand, he passed by his table, which had all different reactions from them. His team, give him all knowing smiles, Ruby and Yang give him smiles and thumbs up, Weiss a raised eyebrow, Blake and Ren nodded, Nora wanted to tackle him with a hug and Jaune look at him in awe and a little of jealousy.

"I'll be seeing you later on the dorms guys" said Peter.

With that he walk out of the cafeteria, with the whole student body talking about what just happen, which will soon arrived to the headmaster.

Infirmary.

At one of the patient rooms. Peter, without his suit, was seated, looking at Velvet, as she was treated by the nurse, who was checking her ears.

"Well, besides a few small bruises and few patches without hair ( **fur?** ), she is alright, no lasting damage or some problem with her hearing, you just have to rest until tomorrow, your Aura should have everything patch up by then" said the nurse.

"Thank you" said Velvet, with a shy voice, but with a smile in her face.

With that the nurse get out of the room, directly to her office.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Peter cough to get her attention. "So, are you going to be alright?" ask Peter.

Velvet nodded at that. "Yes, I already send a message to my team, so they should arri-" she was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Velvet!" said 3 voices.

Immediately after that, her team leader, a girl with a distinctive sense of fashion and wearing sunglasses, dashed at her and give her a hug. Velvet- immediately relax at her touch and returned the hug, her body became less tense and almost invisible smile appear in her face, with a small blush as well.

Peter smile at the scene that was unfolding in front of him.

"We got you message" said the team leader, as she retreated of the hug, much to Velvet disappointed. "was it Cardin again?"

"Yes" said Velvet, after a moment of hesitation.

"I'm sorry, if we were there before he-"

Velvet interrupted her, before she could say anything. "Nononono, it's ok, besides" with the she look at Peter, with a kind smile. "I have my knight in shining armor protecting me"

The team leader look at Peter, who had a small blush and was looking away for being called "knight in shining amor".

"Him?" ask the team leader.

"Yeah, he put himself a combat armor and send Cardin and his team scared from the cafeteria and almost made them pee themselves" she giggled at the last part.

After that, the team leader, started walking to Peter, ones she arrived he noticed that she was a little taller than him, thanks to those high heels she has. She lowered her glasses to inspecting him.

"You are one of the first years isn't?" ask the team leader.

"Yes I'm, my name is Peter Escobar, but Peter is fine by me" said Peter, extending his hand for a handshake.

The team leader took the hand and shake it.

"Coco Adel, leader of team CFVY, the blind guy is Fox Alistair and the big guy is" said Coco.

"It's a pleasure" said Peter.

"We greatly appreciated what you did to our friend" said Yatsu, with a kind voice.

"Yeah, thank you for protecting our Bun-Bun" said Coco, which make Velvet blush at the surname.

"it was my pleasure, I did what a any good human or faunus should do in that situation" said Peter.

"So, you aren't racist against the faunus? From what I heard you're from Atlas" said Coco.

"While I'm from Atlas, my father is someone who helps the faunus, my mother side of the family has faunus as relatives, so my father accepted that we are all equal, beside he lived most of his life in southern Anima, where relation with the faunus are more positive" said Peter. "and besides like he says "we're all equal, so we must treat each other as equals"

This made everyone smile at him, with earn a lot of respect. Velvet smile brighter at that.

"You're in our good list Peter, if you need anything or if you're in problems, just contacts us" said Coco, which Yatsu write her number while she was speaking.

"Right back you, guys"

"By the way, why did Bun-Bun called you "knight in shining amor"?" ask Coco, with a teasing grin, which make Velvet blush.

This time Peter raise an eyebrow. "Wait how didn't see a big red and gold metallic combat armor, the size of an average person, standing up in a strait position, with no one walking in the corridor that goes straight to the infirmary section of Beacon?" said Peter, with a shit eating grin on his face.

After both Coco and Yatsu look embarrassed, with Coco chuckling awkwardly and Yatsu looking the other way, with his left hand behind his head, while both fox and Velvet are either chuckling or giggling at the scene.

Before anyone could say anything, a beeping was heard, Peter took his scroll out, seeing that he received a message from the headmistress, already knowing what it is about, Peter put it back in his pocket.

"Looks like the headmaster calls me to his office" said Peter.

"Are you in trouble?" ask Velvet, with a worried voice.

"I don't think so, he most likely wants to hear my side of the story" said Peter.

Before we walk out of the room, he walk to Velvet. "If Cardin or anyone else harasses or hurts you, just give me a call"

"Thank you" said Velvet, with a joyful voice and a tiny smile on her face.

"see you around" said Peter, leaving the room.

Beacon tower.

A couple of minutes later, Peter arrives at the bottom of Beacon tower, the secretary lets him pass to the elevator, she was already informed of the situation.

The headmaster office didn't look that interesting, with colors of dark gray and dark green, clock mechanism in the top and the sides of the room and a table with a crest-moon form.

The headmaster was sitting in his sit, behind him was the headmistress/professor Goodwitch and team CRDL at the other side, with Cardin sitting on a chair and the rest behind him.

"Mr. Escobar, glad you could join us, please take a sit" said Ozpin.

Peter started walking to the sit, ignoring completely the glares that CRDL were sending to him.

"Now, it has come to my attention that an altercation, happen at lunch hours"

"We were minding our own business, when he attack us with his combat armor, without reason, I demand detention to him!" Shouted Cardin.

Everyone started hearing snickering, they turned to see Peter with his over his mouth.

"What are you laughing about!" exclaimed Cardin.

"About how horrible liar you are" before Cardin could say anything, Peter look at the headmaster. "I actually have evidence about what happen in the cafeteria, can I show it?"

Ozpin raise an eyebrow, but nodded, nonetheless.

Peter extended his personal Scroll and put it over the table, then, to everyone's shock, he put a finger in his right eye.

"Mr. Escobar what are you-" Glynda was interrupted when Peter raise his hand, telling her to be quiet.

He withdraw his hand and a contact lenses was in the finger, he put it on top of the Scroll, which then a holographic screen appear from it.

"No… this isn't… aha! He it is" Peter then press play and the video started.

( **Is from "light in the right eye" to "metal gauntlet, pain" I'm too lazy to write it again** )

After watching the video, team CRDL was pale as a sheet, professor Goodwitch was glaring at them and headmaster Ozpin had a stoic face.

"Well, as the video shows, we already had the enough evidence to know who is the one that started all this , Glynda can you give team CRDL their detention, I have to speak with mister Escobar in private" said Ozpin.

Glynda nodded. "Team CRDL, follow me to the combat arena" said Glynda, with a strict voice.

After team CRDL retreated with Glynda.

"So, what happens to me?" ask Peter.

"Well, first of all, well done showing your true colors to the student body, they now know how you see the faunus and they are going to be more surprise once they find out about that you lived in Atlas" said Ozpin.

"and if they find out, I'm going to tell them the truth" said Peter. _'But not the entire truth, until that day arrives'_ thought Peter.

Ozpin nodded, with a tiny smile. "Good, now your detention will be, besides helping the professors with outside classes help, your ability to used your suit independently will be cut, from now on, you can't used them outside Beacon without the permission of the teachers, in a act of self-defense or in a mission, once they are available" said Ozpin.

Peter frown at that, while not having complete control of his suit, for the time being, will be a problem, he knew it could have been worse, thankfully the headmaster knew that the suit are useful combat and rescue operation.

"I understand headmaster" said Peter, nodding at him.

"Good, you may go" said Ozpin.

With that Peter leave Beacon tower and walk to his next class.

Dorms, nighttime.

At team LIME dorm room, everything was alright, the brothers were playing a fighting game, with their Scrolls as the controllers, Peter was doing his homework, while hearing the rock, heavy metal and some old songs and Lucy was reading a book, lay do on her bed.

Besides Jaune making fun of himself in Doctor Oobleck's class, the rest of the of the day was pretty normal, professor Goodwitch class was just as normal, with the only difference was that team CRDL cleaning the arena, and with professor peach Baxter making a wrong mix of Dust and exploding, which earn him detention with her of cleaning the classroom and organizing all the objects of the class in their respective shelves.

The silence was interrupted by the beeping of a Scroll, Lucy felt her Scroll vibrate, so she took it out to see what is it, after seeing who is calling, she put it in her pocket and stand up from the bed.

"I'll be in the roof, you know who it is" said Lucy, with earn from Peter and thumbs up from the brothers.

A few minutes later, she arrived too the roof, took the Scroll out and dialed the number, a few beeps later, someone picks up.

"Yes sir… no nothing new beside what we already told you a few weeks back… we only had a incident with a bunny faunus, to which Peter protected her… yes it was a bully… Peter did ended up with a punishment, but we are working our way around it"

The call lasted a little over 5 minutes, after that the caller hang up, Lucy put her Scroll back into the pocket, sighted and laid herself in the roof, looking at the beautiful night sky.

' _I wonder if the people living on the moon had this beautiful view from there'_ thought Lucy, as she sighted. _'Maybe one day I will know'_

Before she started walking to her dorm, she heard some voices at the other side of the roof, she quietly walk to there and was surprise to see both Jaune and Pyrrha.

' _What are they doing in here'_ thought Lucy, with a raised eyebrow.

Jaune looks the other way. "No, I don't belong here"

"That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do!" said Pyrrha with an honest voice.

"No, I don't" said Jaune, with an angry voice, which make Pyrrha step back in bewilderment, a Lucy to raise her curiosity on the situation.

"I wasn't really accepted into Beacon" said Jaune, dropping a bomb on them.

Pyrrha looks completely lost at what Jaune said, but Lucy immediately understands, and her eyes widen at the realization.

' _So that's why he doesn't fight at our level and doesn't have a lot of confidence in him! He must have enter through fake transcripts!'_ thought Lucy, while watching the exchange in front of her. _'But, how didn't Ozpin notice it? He is the headmaster for a reason, so why did he let him enter? Did he saw something on him, or has he finally started to become to senile for this job?'_

"I don't want help!" shouted Jaune.

This make Lucy, returned to the situation at hand.

Jaune push Pyrrha's hand from his shoulder. "I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune, I-" try to speak Pyrrha, but was stopped by jaune shouting again.

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand?!" shouted Jaune, refusing to look at her eyes, which were full of sadness.

"If I can't do this on my own… then what good I'm?" said Jaune, in a defeated tone.

Pyrrha try to walk to him, to comfort him, but he pushed her away. "Just… leave me alone, ok?"

Before Pyrrha could say anything, Lucy decided to present herself, with that she jump from the roof and landed, making both of them jump at the sound and look at her.

"You know, if I were up to me, I will kick you so hard in the balls for the way you treat Pyrrha" said Lucy, with neutral voice.

Both of them were with eye at the intrusion, but in Jaune's eyes where full of fear. "Ho-ow long were yo-ou here?" said Jaune, stuttering.

Lucy meet his eyes at that. "I heard everything", his heart literally stops.

"Please, you can't te-" he is interrupted by Lucy.

"Stop, before you say anything, they're 2 things I have to say. First think before you throw yourself into the fire! And second stop thinking so low about yourself!" shouted Lucy, making both of them flinch at the outburst.

Lucy sighted. "Jaune let me ask you something, what is a hero to you?"

Jaune look confused at that, but answer the question anyway. "the one that saves anyone that is in danger and fight those that do evil things"

"You're right in that regard, but how are they made?"

"i-I don't know" said Jaune, looking down at the floor.

"And that's the problem, you are thinking on only yourself and that stupid pride of yours with your family name, heroes aren't born, they are made by those who stand beside you, who will follow you to the depths of hell itself to help you"

Know Jaune looks at Pyrrha in sadness and horror, releasing how he was treating her. "Pyrrha I-I-I didn't mea-" Jaune stops, as Pyrrha puts a finger in his lips.

"It's ok Jaune, just like Lucy said, a hero isn't born, it is made by those that help him out, now that you understand that, will you let me help you, as your partner and friend?" said/ask Pyrrha, with smile of understanding and happiness.

Jaune nodded, with a smile on his face.

Lucy, cough a little to gain their attention and with a smile in her face. "If you ever return to this attitude, you will have someone by your side to get rid of it, but remember this 2 phrases "a hero is strong by itself, but with friends at his side he is even stronger""

"And what the other one?"

At this Lucy smirk at him. "If a king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow" with she turns around and walks away, leaving a very confused couple behind.

A week later, Forever fall forest.

During the week, everything in team JNPR was going fine, with Jaune actually following Pyrrha, every few days, to train in the roof, but it's obvious that Jaune is still trouble by something, most likely about the second phrase that Lucy told him.

Team LIME was informed by Lucy about the situation with Jaune, while they were a surprise and a little bit mad about how he didn't think this through, they agree to help him. Once they offered him some help, he was hesitant for a moment, for his still stubborn pride that he has, with Pyrrha's support he accepted with a smile.

Thou there is something that has been worrying team LIME, team CRDL has been quite silent, which if anything of how they act is any guess, this could mean something bad could happen to anyone in both team LIME or JNPR.

Which the trip to Forever fall forest is something team LIME has been cautious about it.

As the name itself explains, the forest is completely red, leaving it in a beautiful autumn color style.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever fall is indeed beautiful" said Glynda, leading the group of students, then she turn around, with a face that told to even dare to make themselves a problem to her. "But we aren't here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all us to collect samples from the tress deep inside the forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so"

She then produced, a small jar, containing a cherry red liquid inside of it. Those that were the closest to it, could smell the delicious flavor that comes out of it, especially an orange haired girl, who is literally drooling over the smell.

"Each of you is to gather one jar worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of Grimm, so be sure to stay with your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock"

With that, the teams split into nearby tress to collect the sap, immediately after that, Beck noticed that team JNPR was missing someone, he turn around to see Jaune being drag by team CRDL, not wanting to start a fight in a Grimm infested forest, he call the attention of Peter.

"Yeah?" ask Peter.

"Give me one of those eye camera of you, I have some douchebags to catch" said Beck, pointing at team CRDL.

Peter look at them and nodded at Beck, he took out a small box from his pants and open it, in it was the other pair of the cam/contact lent.

"Thank you, I'll keep you inform" said Beck, as he went to a tree and started scaling it.

A few minutes later, on top of the most closes tree, he found team CRDL harassing Jaune in a clearing. "OW!" shouted Jaune, as he throws him to the ground very harshly, he looks back to see Cardin with a cocky smile in his face.

"What do you want Cardin?" ask Jaune, looking for a way out, only to see Cardin's teammates all around him, with their hands in their weapons, he knows that is he gets out fighting, it will be with a lot of bruises.

"It's ok Jauney boy, we just want to have a little chat, get to know each other" said Cardin.

"And like I said before, what do you want" said Jaune. Meeting his eyes with his.

This raise an eyebrow from Cardin, but he shrugged off mentally, not caring about it.

"It's just that, a night last week, I hear you and your girlfriend, friend or whatever, Nikos, get into an argument and I happened to hear something very special in it" with that Jaune's color turn white, while Beck was glaring at Cardin and unfolded his SMG's.

"I have to said Arc, I didn't expect that you would be a rebel of all thing" said Cardin, with still that cocky smirk in his face.

Jaune couldn't believe it, the bully knew his secret. _'He most likely doesn't know of Lucy entering the argument'_ thought Jaune.

"I can't even imagine the face that professor Goodwitch will put if she knew any of this?" before Jaune could say anything, Cardin envelop him in a headlock. "But don't worry buddy, I won't tell anyone, for the name of the Winchester family"

He paused at that, earning eyebrows from Jaune and Beck.

"… so long as you do me a favor" said Cardin, with a sinister grin.

To jaune he didn't like that grin, he knew he will have the support of both his team and LIME, but the student body won't be as merciful as they were, so he capitulated.

"Wha-at kind of favor?"

Cardin pointed at the ledge. "Go that ledge and tell what you see"

"What, you want to kick me, so I can fall over the ledge?"

"No, no nothing like that" said Cardin, snickering at the thought of it.

After he said that Peter jump down the tree and hid in a nearby bush, not gaining there attention whatsoever.

Without any other choice, he, reluctances, went over the ledge, he saw that all the teams he is familiar with are there, filling their jar's. And , to his amusement, he saw Nora gulping a jar full of sap, while ren trying to make her stop, while Pyrrha fill the jar again trying not to laugh at the scene, but he notice something as well, Beck wasn't with his team.

' _Wait could he be…'_ thought Jaune, as his eyes widen for a second, already knowing where he is. _'I have to find him an opening'_

"So, what did you see?" ask Cardin.

"I see my team, Ruby's and Lucy's… but I don't see Beck with his brother"

Cardin click hos tongue at that, but he still keep his composure. He then took out one of the jars full of sap, while Russel move forward with a box, which was moving a little to violet, as well he can hear a buzzing from it.

"What is that?" ask Jaune, with dread.

"Rapier wasp and they are attracted by sweet stuff" said Cardin.

Rapier wasp, sap, his team and friends. Jaune could only look in horror at Cardin, while Peter glared at Cardin with pure hatred, he isn't going to let his brother harm, because of someone's pleasure and ego.

"You're going to throw the sap at them, so the wasp can stink them" said Jaune, with anger in his voice.

Cardin was surprise at hearing the anger on Jaune's voice. He most likely will be in a lot of trouble if he actually had any training whatsoever. "Yes, you are going to throw tit to them, or your secret is out" said Cardin with a annoy voice.

Jaune knows he doesn't have a lot of options, so he raises his arm over his head, until…

' _If a king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow'_

It finally hit him, a king leads its people through his actions, if he submits to those that want something out of it, then he is nothing else but a puppet.

' _betray the only ones that support me'_ thought Jaune.

"No" said Jaune, lowering his arm.

Cardin was surprise, then enrage by what this blond said. "What did you say"

"I said NO!" shouted Jaune, throwing the jar at him.

The jar exploded in his lower throat, showering him in sap. Cardin hold his throat, biting back a scream of pain, while coughing at the force in which Jaune throw that jar.

Cardin looked at me with hatred, while I look with determinate eyes saying 'I won't bend down by you'

"You can do wherever you like to me… but I WON'T LET YOU HARM MY FRIENDS!" shouted Jaune.

Before Cardin could do something, Beck run to them, with one SMG in his left hand and a electric dust in the other, he put pressure in it and broke it, making his right hand a yellow drill.

He thrust the drill into the box, then tackle Jaune to the ground. Because team CRDL didn't expect Beck to be here, they didn't have enough time to evade the explosion of the drill, electrocuting them.

A second later, they fall down, moaning in pain, with the box turn to ashes, with the wasp in it.

Jaune takes a second to process what just happen, then look at Beck. "You were trying to catch them in the act, weren't you?" said Jaune, with a deadpanned face.

Beck chuckle and help Jaune getting up. "Yep, my team knew that they were going to try something against your or my team, I didn't know they would take it this far" said Beck.

"So, what happen to them?" ask Jaune, pointing at the still down team CRDL.

"My drills are more effective when a drill and its stuck in them, so when it isn't in something big, it becomes a grenade, but les effective. Now team CRDL are in a paralyzed state, they are going to be able to move in about 15 minutes" explain Beck.

"So, what now?" ask Jaune.

"You go and bring miss Goodwitch, she would most likely want to know what happen here, I stay and watch over them" said Beck.

Jaune nodded and sprint out of there, Beck chuckle at that.

Just a few minutes later, a roar was heard in the clearing, Beck sigh and took his SMG's and pointed them at the Ursa and beowolfs that appear behind it.

"I knew they would come for the smell" said Beck.

After he finish saying that, he charge at the Grimm, while the Grimm responded with the same answer.


	9. Chapter 9 act: 2,5

PROBLEMS START TO ARISE.

It's been a few months since their trip to Forever fall and the end of the semester was coming, and each team was doing pretty well in the school work, thanks to Weiss, Ruby has been doing well with her school work, while Nora was a pain in the ass for her to understand something, it has been working out for her, thanks to both Ren and Beck. Ren because he already knows Nora since childhood and Beck, he had to help a lot his brother, because he distracts to much with things he doesn't care for.

As for what happen to team CRDL…

Flashback.

 _By the time Peter had finish the Grimm off, miss Goodwitch had arrived, with Jaune, Ruby and Lucy behind her._

 _Immediately, after seeing team CRDL in the ground, she started interrogating Peter, to which he answered her by handing her the cam/contact lent and saying that all the evidence was in here and that she should watch with headmaster Ozpin._

 _After that, they walk out of the forest and thanks to Glynda's glyphs transporting team CRDL on top._

 _By the next day teams CRDL, JNPR and LIME where call to the headmaster office, which had to take the teams individually, with team CRDL being the first. A couple of minutes later every team had arrive, with all of them either seated or not._

" _From what I heard from miss Goodwitch and Mr. Miller, that there was a confrontation in the forest, that ended up with your team fainting in the forest"_

 _At that Cardin's face turn red anger, before he could explode, he took a deep breath._

" _We were doing our assignment, when HE appears out of nowhere and electrify us! I demand immediate expulsion and send him to jail" said Cardin, with outrage._

 _At that both teams glared at Cardin, which display an aura that make him go paler by the second. Before anything could happen, Glynda use her weapon to earn the attention back the manner at hand._

" _Thank you Glynda, now Mr. Winchester we know about the attack that Mr. Miller did, but we all know that you are lying" with that Ozpin turn to Peter and took out the lent, which make team CRDL turn white as a sheet "Mr. Escobar could you do the honors"_

" _Yes headmaster" with that he activated his scroll, Ozpin put the lent on top of the Scroll, Peter search the footage and press play._

 _After the footage ended, team CRDL was still pale as before, while the others could only watch them with hatred, disbelief and horror._

" _I will not put this in your permanent book, I don't want to loose a team of promising students to the police and I believe your father, Cardin, wouldn't like to see his son of the news being arrested, all of you will have detention, Mr. Miller will have his with professor Peach, while team CRDL will have detention with professor Goodwitch, Port and Oobleck until the end of the semester"_

" _It was just a prank! Nobody will have been hurt!" exclaimed Cardin._

" _No? consider this Mr. Winchester, is someone of your team would have launch that jar while they were still collecting the sap, someone will have fallen on to of the other jars or spilled the sap in the ground, while this sap is delicious in of itself, it works as well to bring and trap Grimm for Professor Port classes, with more sap, more Grimm appear and mentioning the fact that Rapier wasp are mostly Alpha Grimm, which know how aura works to a extend and are the only Grimm that can bypass aura, which makes the body started to fill numb with multiple stings on the body, with the grimm that are coming over and if they haven't kill all the Wasps and being sting multiple times by know, you and your team would have sent almost 3 teams to the infirmary of the school and make them stay there for months, to treat their injuries and recovery, or they could have been kill or the combination of both scenarios"_

 _At the end of the speech, his turn so cold, that you could literally feel the temperature dropping, Cardin just give up at that point and sit down, Ozpin send a glared to the members of team CRDL with each nodding along._

" _Good, team CRDL, you are dismissed, at the end of classes miss Goodwitch will call you to come to the combat arena, where she, Port and Oobleck will be waiting to give you your detentions"_

 _With that team CRDL stand up and walk to the elevator, dreading what is going to happen to them._

 _Ozpin sighed as the elevator doors close and the look at the other 2 teams._

" _While what you did to team CRDL was not necessary, it was the best option at the time, so your detention would take place for the next 3 weeks, with professor Peach, after the normal classes of the day are over, you're dismissed"_

 _With that team LIME nodded and got up, leaving only team JNPR in the office._

" _Have you told your team about it" said Ozpin._

" _Yes sir" said Jaune._

 _Ozpin sighed. "While this problem is a little problematic, there is a lot of time to fix it, Glynda"_

 _Glynda sighed, while she adjusted her glasses. "This is a situation that I never thought it would happen, if it was a normal situation, we would have you expel form the academy for cheating your way in" Jaune lower his head at the statement, while Pyrrha put her hand in his shoulder. "But we won't be doing that, Ozpin convince me otherwise, so the rest of team JNPR has to help him train and you are allowed to enter the gym after curfew"_

 _Team JNPR was surprise, to say the least, but are thankful that the teachers are giving a chance to Jaune._

" _Thank you, miss Goodwitch and head-" Jaune is interrupted by him._

" _Professor, I like to feel that I'm at the same level as my staff" said Ozpin._

" _Yes, professor and thank you" this earn a nod from him._

" _Do not thank me just yet, Mr. Arc I want to see progress in your training, if I see that, I will accept that as thanks" said Glynda, with her strict voice._

 _With that they leave the office, with Jaune sighting in relief at having a huge burden off his shoulders._

End of flashback.

While Beck did get a lecture from professor Peach about the used of Dust, she was most interested in his semblance and usage of Dust by it and she make him experiment with the dust, so he got scot free.

With team CRDL was a different story, each professor had a different type of detention for the team. Miss Goodwitch ended up sparring with them, without holding back, at the end of the day they look like steam was coming out of their faces, doctor Oobleck made them read a entire section of history book over and over again for a hour, then he will give them a quiz about, if 2 of them didn't get over 80% correct in the answers they would have to do it again. And with Port, they have to help him catch Grimm for his class, without the used of the sap from Forever falls and without their weapons, always with hand to hand combat or by using their environment, Port didn't help them until, they were tired or their aura was about to break. And sometimes professor Port and miss Goodwitch team up in the combat arena, by the end of the "spar" they could have easily being confused as corpses.

Jaune as well has been training, thanks to his teammates and team LIME that every now and then help him with the training. He was gaining all that experience that hasn't had all those years back, as well as socializing with friends that didn't judge them. He has been really thankful about this change.

A few months later and the end of the semester is almost there, team RWBY wanted to invited us to see the decorations of the Vytal festival, Blake then whispered "Weiss wants to spy in the exchange students", team JNPR said no, while team LIME said that something came up, that another day they will be able.

It was late at night, almost time for curfew to begin, when team LIME enter their dorm.

"Well, so far everything is in order in the US, for the time being" said Lucy.

She was heading to her bed, when she sees Peter with a face.

"What's wrong Peter?" ask Lucy, making Peter sighed.

"It's just, I want to tell them about you know what" said Peter, Lucy knew what he is talking about and nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean, but" she is then interrupted by Baxter.

"But what? We already earn the trust of 3 teams, with 2 of them are famous because of their actions or family name"

"And that's the problem, remember that Weiss has been sheltered all her life in that mansion of hers, she talks to me because I haven't done anything to her, but she doesn't want anything to do with the faunus, she has trust issues with anyone, even if it is a faunus or a human" said Lucy. "And besides, only if something drastic happens, we are authorized to tell them"

The rest just sighed, they knew that Weiss was a wild card, because of the life she had in her life, as well being the heiress to one of the biggest companies in the kingdoms, as well said company having connection to the most powerful kingdom it would bring a lot of problems.

"I'm going to team RWBY's dorm, Blake has one of my books and she said she would give it back today" said Lucy.

As she opens the door and steps in the hallway, she immediately bumps into something, making her go down into the floor and earning the attention of the rest of the team.

Lucy moans in pain at the impact she receives, she stands up a little and sees Blake, who was standing up as well, before she could talk, Lucy sees the look in Blake's face, one full of fear, shame and regret.

"Blake, what's" she is interrupted by a shout from the end of the hallway.

"BLAKE!" shouted the voice.

Everyone looks, to see Ruby going in their direction, Blake quickly stands up and runs again. Lucy tries to stand up and stop her, but she makes Ruby trip without noticing, by the time she helps her stand up, Blake wasn't in the hallway anymore.

"Hey Ruby, what happen?" ask Lucy, a little worried.

"No-nothing happen, just a discussion went downhill" said Ruby.

Before Lucy could say anything. "Is it because she is a faunus?" ask Baxter.

"Or because she was a member of the White Fang?" added Peter.

Ruby fell down at the floor again, with a look of surprise, while everyone sweat drop at that.

"How did you know?!" exclaimed Ruby, which earn a sigh of exasperation from Lucy.

"Let's go to your dorm and I'll explain there, and you will explain what happen" said Lucy, Ruby nodded in acceptance, if not a little hesitant.

Once they enter RWBY's dorm, Ruby immediately ask how did she know that Blake was a faunus and ex-member of the WF, which brought shock to the other occupants of the room, Lucy then explained that her father had work for wrong type of people for a couple of years not knowing that they were a well organized Mafia, back in Mistral, once he knew, he left the group and make another team of huntsman take a hold of them, by giving them the info anonymously. After he knew that I wanted to become and huntress, beside teaching me how to fight, he teach me how to read a person, how each part of the body could tell the story of said person and what he or she might or may act. That's why she knew how Blake was a faunus and she further confirmed because all the things she did outside of classes make her look like a cat.

"… so that why she likes tuna a lot" murmured Ruby, making team LIME snicker at the remark.

"So, what happen, that make this situation even happen?" ask Baxter, with a serious face.

Ruby then started explaining. After they arrived at the docks, Ruby noticed that a Dust store that had been robbed, after some small talk with the detectives, one of them said that the white fang maybe the ones that robbed, because all the money was still in the store, this made Weiss make a remark about them, which Blake took negatively, to which started an argument between them.

"So that's how all of you found out?" ask Beck.

"No, I haven't finished explaining" said Ruby, with a deadpanned face.

Beck look the other way, a little embarrassed for interrupting.

"Like I was saying…"

Before the argument could started, a monkey faunus came out of one of the ship docking, they ended up pursuing him, until the lost him when Weiss crashed onto a girl named Penny. A girl with orange hair, green eyes and quirky but somewhat strange attitude. Who, apparently, was in Vale because she was going to compete in the tournament as well, then Weiss started questioning her about the monkey faunus by giving him a name, which enrage Blake.

"The name was…" ask Lucy, moving her hand to know the name.

"Monkey tailed rapscallion, as well filthy faunus" said Yang, putting her 2 cents.

This earn a glared from Lucy to Weiss, which took a step back at that.

"Before you ended up killing her, let Ruby finish" said Peter, putting his hand to stop her.

After Weiss said that, the argument restarted, which was still lively when they return to the dorm, Blake let slip that she joined the WF because she was tired of seeing her people being treated as trash, after noticing what she said, she run from their dorm.

"… And I think, you know the rest" said Ruby ending the explanation.

Lucy sighed and run her hand through her face. "Alright, is to late to do something about it, let's leave her be for the time being" then she looks at Weiss. "And you, shouldn't have jump to conclusion so quickly"

Weiss was about to say something, when Baxter interrupted her. "Have Jaune told any of you, how he enter at Beacon"

Confused by this, they still nodded.

"Then you know that Ozpin knew all along, that he had cheated his way in, if he had known about it all this time and didn't do anything against him, then he already knew that Blake was a ex-member, maybe she even told him about it and he give her a chance" explain Baxter.

"And to put things in a little more perspective, she is a faunus, you're a Schnee, you family hasn't had the best relationship with the faunus to begin with and with her reveling that she had been a member a while back, she is most likely scared of what would you do to her, send her to the police is the most likely option and who knows what could happen is the council ended up knowing about it"

At that, Weiss finally back down, seeing the logic of it, she let herself go back to the prideful heiress that she was at the beginning of the year, even though the promise that she did to Ruby was only for her, if she slip back to that attitude then the repercussions would fall on the team one day and that what just happen.

Weiss started to fill guilty about it, clearly showing it in her face, because she immediately felt a pair of arms wrap around her, she sees to her right that Ruby was hugging her.

"It's ok Weiss, you just slip back to your old personality, we're going to find her and both of you will made up, so that team RWBY returns more stronger then ever" said Ruby, with a smile in her face.

Weiss look at Ruby and form a small smile in her face and return the hug, while everyone smile at the scene.

They decided to let Blake relax and if she doesn't return by Sunday morning, they would search for her.

Sunday, afternoon.

Since Blake didn't appear, both team LIME and RW(B)Y went to Vale to search for her, Peter took his time to search for places she likes, libraries, bookstores, places to drink tea. While team JNPR stay at the school to see if she ended up retuning.

The rest of team RWBY stay together, while team LIME separated.

"So, did you bring it as back up?" ask Lucy, talking with Peter with her Scroll.

" _Yeah, I was able to talk with Ozpin about letting me bring it, once is night-time, I'll activate it and it will be circulating around me"_ said Peter.

"How do you convince him?"

" _Ozpin knows that Blake has a determination against the WF, but what form it would take is anybody's guest, so if we found her in the middle of something related to the WF, we will need the backup"_

Lucy hummed in agreement. "Ok, sounds good, see you later" with that Lucy hang up.

Lucy sighed, she knows Blake will be problematic, it's obvious that she wants the WF to change, and that determination in her eyes are anything to go by, then who knows how she will act.

The only clue of where she might be, was from a Café, which Beck enter to see if she was there and she was with the monkey faunus, if the description of him is anything to go by and from what Ruby told, after I called her to send my the description of said monkey faunus

It's already been a few hours and the sky is almost dark, she was about to turn around when she saw the monkey faunus, at the other side of the street, with an apple in is hand, jogging to the docks, she immediately text LIME, but forgot to text RW(B)Y.

After following him, for about 30 minutes, she sees him jumping over the wall at the docks area and jump to the roof of one of the warehouses, Lucy jumps over the wall and stay there, she then starts hearing the conversation.

"Did I miss something?" ask the faunus.

"Not really. They've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there" said Blake.

' _There must be WF in here'_ thought Lucy, calling Peter.

" _Where are you?"_ ask Peter.

"I'm at the docks and the WF is here, how much longer until you get here?" said Lucy, when her ears perk the sound of a jet engine. "And they look like they have aerial support"

" _What do you-"_ peter is interrupted by the sound of Bullhead engines passing over Lucy. _"Ok, I understand, I'll be there in a few minutes, the rest will arrive a bit later"_

With that the call disconnected, Blake's voice brought her back to the conversation.

"This isn't right, the White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that" said Blake, then the sound of her sword unsheathing.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" exclaim the faunus.

Lucy immediately circulated the warehouse and hid herself in the containers, she then saw an unexpected person, with Blake's sword in his neck.

' _Roman Torchwick, what the hell is he doing in here?"_ thought Lucy, completely caught off guard by that.

Then the sound of engines overhead, draw her attention, as well the voice of Torchwick, but couldn't make out what is he saying, then an explosion send Blake flying.

Blake was dizzy for a moment, when she looks back, seeing Torchwick shooting at her with his cane, Blake stands up and evades the explosive bullets and makes her escape.

Roman wanted to pursuit but was distracted by a banana being throw at his face, then a monkey faunus kick him on the face.

"Leave her alone" said the faunus, as WF grunts surround him.

"You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you kid?" said Roman, mocking him.

Before the could charge at him, one of the grunts hits the ground, as a flying kick from Lucy grounds him, she looks at Roman, while cracking her knuckles.

"Look who is talking, with that much makeup you look like a woman" said Lucy, earning a growl from Roman

With that the WF grunts charge at them, the monkey faunus just grinned as he takes out the first with a punch to the face, the second one was knockout with a strong punch with his tail, while the next one getting kick in the stomach.

With Lucy she is fighting CQC with the, with her just making them loose balance and taking off their mask, she keep this up with at least 5 of them and then started attacking the rest, she make one of them fall to the floor, by making him trip in her tail, as well with multiple punches to the other at around the waist or the face.

With only the remaining 5, which ended up surrounded her, she finally act with them.

"Well, about bloody time I use this"

"What are you" the WF grunt stops at the sight of her eyes, turning into red.

" **In the name of Lucy McArthur's name, you will obey my orders** " said Lucy.

With that the WF grunts, stay still like statues, then relax and salute at her.

"Yes, my lady!" said the grunts.

" **Find me the highest-ranking officer of the WF in this operation and then hid him or her in one of the containers** " ordered Lucy, her eyes still red.

"Yes, my lady!" with the run to search the officer.

With that she turns around to see Roman being throw, by the combine attack of Blake and the monkey faunus, she then saws Roman looking up at a container in a crane, she runs to him, when she starts hearing some music, Roman shoot at the cables and as the container fall, a laser cuts it in half! And Peter, with his suit appear, punching the container, making it fall near the 2 of them, but not hurting them.

"Well looks like the knight in shinning armor arrive" said Roman.

Peter stands up and aims with every weapon at Roman, who immediately pales at that.

' _How the fuck did you put so many weapons on that?!'_ shouted Roman, mentally.

Then the engines of the Bullheads and the sound of heavy machine gun, impacting the ground near Peter, he immediately takes off as the Bullheads pursuit him.

"Hey!" said a voice on top of a warehouse.

Everyone look to see Ruby on the top.

"Oh, come on! Isn't your bedtime you fucking kids!" shouted Roman, not believing his luck tonight.

With that he shoots at Ruby, who is distracted, then Penny comes out, leaps out of the warehouse roof and attacks with her swords at the WF grunts, sending then flying or hurting them in not so severe ways.

Then the Bullheads appear again, all of them with different states of damage, with one of them, barely keeping itself level, Peter is in the middle one punching his way through the metal of the Bullhead, when his indicator warns him of massive energy build up, looking down the dock, he sees Penny powering a green light in front of her, he activates his thrusters, but one on his left feet ended up damage, because of residual energy of the energy blast.

Peter immediately retreats to his warehouse, after that.

Roman looks at what's left of the dock, just in time to see one of the few Bullheads remaining ended up crashing, because of that orange haired girl.

"This kids just keep getting weirder!" said Roman, as he closes the Bullhead door and leaving with any remnants of his forces"

15 minutes later.

The police had surrounded the area, and arresting any WF grunt in the scene, as well questioning the students, the let them go.

Most of them were sit on top of wooden crates, while Lucy was walking around, talking with Peter in her Scroll.

"At least you're fine… how long will you be out?... a couple of days… well, just stay in your warehouse, we already had a "exciting" night, I don't want anymore problems… ok, see you in a few days" with that Lucy hangs up.

"So, Peter is ok?" ask Ruby, very worried. With Penny looking down, guilty.

"Yeah, he is ok, nothing happen to him, just a few minor burns and that part of his jeans being destroy, just the thruster in that leg was damage"

Penny stands up, walks to Lucy, puts her hands in her shoulders and starts shaking her. "I'm sorry, I didn't… see him! If I had saw him, he wouldn't be in this problem!"

"Penny! Please stop shaking her and let her speak!" shouted Ruby, trying and failing to not laugh and the same could be said about Sun, as he introduced himself, who was laughing hard and Blake, who has her hand in the mouth trying to contain her giggling.

After Penny stopped shaking her, Lucy stay still and try to reorient herself, the she looks back at Penny.

"It's ok, you didn't see him, adrenaline can make you do a lot of thing without you noticing it" said Lucy.

Before Penny could say anything, Weiss, Yang and the rest of team LIME arrived and approach the group, Beck and Baxter walw to Lucy, while Ruby tries to talk to Weiss, but she ignored her, she then stopped in front of Blake.

"Weiss, I want you to-" started Blake, but Weiss make her stop.

"Enough, I want to apologies with you, I didn't notice that I have slip back to my old attitude, one that I want to bury. As long as you aren't part of them anymore, then I don't care. The only thing I ask of you is, if something like this comes up again, you'll come to us first, not someone else"

Blake smile at that and dry a tear from her face. "I understand"

"Good" with that Ruby immediately celebrates, saying that team RWBY is back and much stronger, to which everyone chuckles at the scene, then Ruby looks around and sees something different.

"Hey, where is Penny?" ask Ruby, everybody looks around, but don't see her.

Penny was inside of a car, looking at her friends, as they prepared to leave, she wanted to come with them, to be a girl of her age for once, but as her orders said she had to obey her caretaker.

"you should know better than to go around in a strange city" lectured the driver.

"I know sir" said Penny sadly, looking at the group, with sad eyes. The driver noticed this and sighed. "Penny, your time will come"

1 hour later.

All the WF grunts had been move to either the police station or jail, now the only ones that are left are police and investigators looking for evidence or making sure no one enter the site.

"I hope those investigators work faster; I want to go home" whine one of the police officers.

"You're telling me, I have my kid birthday tomorrow and I had to help my wife decorated the house, tomorrow morning"

"How old is he?"

"he is 6, tomorrow he will have 7 years old" said the officer, proudly.

"Kids this day, they don't have to worry about anything… until they are older"

The other officer moaned at that and rubbed his eyes. "Don't remind me, he is already a handful, not a bad one, but he is going to be a pain in the ass-OUCH!" the officer shouts, at felling something stung his butt.

"Hey, what happe-OUCh!" the other shouts as well.

A second later, they both fill dizzy and before they could fall to the floor, 2 figures appear from behind them, and stop their fall, dragging them to a secluded area.

After those 2, other 2 more appear and enter the docks, while the other follow behind them, shooting tranquilizers to the investigators and doing the same as the officers.

"Victor-1, we are in the docks, cameras and lights are in the dark" said the leader.

" _Copy that Bravo-1, our information said that the container with HVT is marked by one of our trackers, you should be able to find it"_ said the operator, through his earpiece.

"Copy, bravo-1, out" said the leader, as he signals his team to follow.

A few minutes later, one of his companions receives a signal from his visor.

"Hey, I found the signal, 20 meters, straight" signal one of the men.

"We follow you" said the leader.

A minute later they arrive to the container and opened it, inside was one WF soldier, with his weapons, a very modern assault rifle, without any magazine or bullets nearby, signaling what rank he is.

"Victor-1, we found the target, I believed is a captain, if the weapon beside him is anything to go by" said the leader.

" _Roger, Bravo-1, your extraction vehicle it's on its way, get there as soon as possible"_ said the operator.

"Roger, Bravo-1, out" said the leader, as the team walkout of the dock, with the WF captain, being carried by one of them.

Once they reach the entrance, a black van was waiting for them, with another comrade waiting, they got inside of the van, close the doors and drive inside the city, without noticing that a black crow was watching, with one of his feet guiding a Scroll to the van.

Back in Beacon, Ozpin and Glynda watch the video that Qrow send them.

"Who could be this people?" ask Glynda.

"I don't know, but it is quite obvious that they are professionals, but the questions are, who are they working for and why" said Ozpin.

 **Authors notes:**

AND I'M DONE! 3 chapter in a fucking month!, the first chapter I finished it in a week, because it was half-way done, the problem was the last chapter and this one, that, on my opinion, the most important chapters of character development in volume 1, so I have to extra careful of how I was going to write them, which took 3 week, around 9 or 10 days, for each chapter.

But as of right now, this act is officially over.

The next act will have more of the USA in it, mostly of the CIA team that is in vale, my idea at the beginning was that volume 1 will stay mostly the same, with volume 2 change it somewhat and volume 3 will have the official appearance of the USA to the kingdoms.

As well I'm going to make 2 more stories, one of them is from a poll of one of the authors I follow, while the other one if completely original, but I'm not going to tell you what fandom it is, you'll have to wait

But for now, that's it, I hope you had an excellent week.

P.S: the characteristics of the spec ops team, will be in the codex soon, i'm still trying to desing it.

P.S.2: this chapter should have come out a week after the last one, but i completely forgot about it (chuckling nerviously)

See you around.


End file.
